The Nereid
by Queen of Useless Information
Summary: Set one year after Zorndyke's death. While cruising the Antarctic ocean, Marina Jameson suddenly finds herself in the midst of Zorndyke's creatures. Will she be the key to peace between humanity and hybrid or the cause of another war? My first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Submarine no. 6 fan fic: The Nereid

**Overboard**

Marina leaned against the ship's railing, watching the waves lap against the sides of the ship and the sun sinking below the horizon.

The S.S. Amphitrite, as the ship was called, was her uncle's private yacht. He was a general in the marines and had taken care of her since she was ten.

An arctic wind playfully whipped her hair around her face, making her shiver and hug her torso.

He was the whole reason why she was out here.

"_Marina," _He had said one morning after she had swam a few laps in the pool_. Your aunt and I have been thinking and we both agreed that you should go on a little vacation. Just for a week or two."_

"_What?", _Marina had yelled_. "Why do you want me to leave? Is it because I'm better than most of your cadets?"_

_It was true, when she was sixteen she had decided to train at the academy and had passed everything they had thrown at her with flying colors ever since._

"_No, of course not", _He had answered_. _To be honest he had been very proud of her but had not wanted to show any favoritism_. "Its just that the anniversary is coming in a few weeks and we've noticed that you're starting to get a little depressed. A vacation might help cheer you up and get your mind off things". _

"_What about my friends? Do they know I'm going? __**Where**__ am I going exactly?"_

"_Yes, they thought it was an excellent idea and you're going to cruise port to port on my private yacht. Any more questions?" She shook her head knowing better than to argue any further. He could be so stubborn when his mind was made up._

"_Good, tonight I want you to pack your things. You'll be leaving tomorrow." He turned and left the room. Marina dove back into the water and did a few more laps to clear her head of her frustration._

That had been a week ago. It was a shame that the water in the Arctic was too cold for her to swim in. She loved to swim.

To her cousins and the other cadets, she was known as "the Nereid". Whether it was because her eyes were the color of the ocean, she took to water like a fish, or because she looked like a mermaid with her long flowing black hair, she didn't know. Either way, she hated the nickname. It reminded her of her parents.

"Watching the sunset, I see," said a voice behind her. She whipped around to see the captain walking towards her. The grizzled old captain had been a family friend for as long as she could remember. He was almost like an uncle to her. He leaned against the railing and looked at the sky in the distance. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you".

Marina looked at his tan, weathered face, " Tom, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I speak the truth. I bet you could win every beauty pageant you ever entered."

Marina touched her cheek, absentmindedly. "Maybe, If it weren't for this scar."

"You still look beautiful". He was right. It was a lasting reminder of what she had lost. Besides, not a day went by that she wasn't flirted with by at least one of the male cadets.

"Thanks Tom." She knew he was just trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I better get back. The ship won't steer itself, you know. I just came to see if you were doing okay and I think you're doing fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye". She watched him leave, feeling better than she did before. "Thanks for everything".

Turning back to the water, Marina closed her eyes and felt the waves gently rock the ship beneath her.

The sun continued to set, bathing the world in shadow. After a few minutes the deck's lights flickered to life.

All except Marina had gone inside for the evening. But that was okay, she enjoyed the quiet. It was a rarity in her hectic life. Her cousins and friends saw to that.

Marina opened her eyes, her instincts told her that she was no longer alone on the deck. She turned to see a dark form standing just outside of the light's soft yellow glow. "Hello", She said softly. Somehow she knew that the figure was the newest member of the captain's crew. She noticed that he had something with him. Something that looked suspiciously like her trunk. "What are you doing with my trunk?", She asked, agitated. He had neglected to tell her his name.

The man walked forward with slow deliberate steps, his facial features still hidden by shadow. All she could see was the dull gleam of his tinted glasses. He tipped her trunk over the side of the ship. It hit the water with a loud splash.

"Why did you do that?", She said sharply. "Answer me, damn it".

"Do you know how long it took me to get that idiot captain of yours to trust me?", He asked softly. His body blocking her exit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Its been a while hasn't it, princess? The last time I saw you, you were no more than a child and now look at you". He scrutinized her. "You know you look an awful lot like your mother."

"How do you know my mother?", Marina asked, her voice quavering.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. The people dancing outside your home, the building crumbling down on top of your guests,…..the screaming."

"You monster", Marina snapped. "You-". She was cut off by a sharp blow to the head. Marina fell to the floor, dazed. Warm blood slid down the side of her forehead. She felt too sick to cry out for help.

The man crouched down beside her as the world spun around them.

"What are you going to do with me", She managed to say.

"I intend to finish the job, my dear," He answered, softly. "But don't worry, I'm not all that bad, if you manage to survive the water and end up on that island, perhaps, you could appease the monsters with some of the pretty things from your trunk." He snorted with laughter and Marina could feel herself being roughly picked up.

"Say hello to your parents for me", He whispered in her ear. Then he let go of her. She felt herself plummeting off the boat and suddenly enveloped by the shockingly cold water below. She swam to the surface, her lungs aching for air. With a loud gasp, she broke the surface of the water.

The ship continued moving, completely unaware of what had just transpired.

Marina tried to swim back to the boat but she was quickly losing energy and it was moving too fast for her to keep up. She spotted the trunk being swept towards shore and swam towards it.

Exhausted and shivering, she clung onto the crude life preserver for dear life. Turning back towards the ship, she saw the man climb into one of the life boats and lower it into the water.

A little further from the yacht, a smaller ship lay waiting for the man to come aboard. All but its front half was hidden by glacier.

"_I hope they catch him before he gets away_," She thought, resting her head and turning her gaze towards the direction of shore.

Marina could have sworn she could see fog and the tops of palm trees in the distance. "Oh, please don't take me to Zorndyke's island," She whispered, then blacked out.

A few yards away, a human like head popped up out of the water. Then another, and another, and another.

Slowly, they swam towards the unconscious form.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue submarine no. 6 fan fiction: The Nereid

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Submarine no. 6. If I did, there would be more Blue sub. 6 merchandise. J 

The House

_It was a lovely summer's day, not a cloud in the sky to cast shadows on the mansion or the people outside it._

_A girl of ten was sitting on the grassy lawn wearing her new party dress and watching the grownups dancing to the band's music._

_Marina loved to watch the dancing couples. The swirling skirts, the glittering jewelry, the graceful steps, and the smiles on everyone's face._

_One couple, in the center, stood out among all the others. The man looked so dashing in his black tuxedo. His blue eyes twinkling merrily as he led his partner around the dance floor._

_The woman was truly a sight to behold in her emerald green dress. Silky black hair flowed down her back in cascading waves. A necklace of diamonds and emeralds sparkled around her slender neck as she twirled in time to the waltz._

_Marina sighed to herself, never had she seen a happier couple._

_The music reached its ending and everyone applauded. Hers being the most enthusiastic._

_The band took a short break and the crowd dispersed for refreshments._

_Together, the woman in the emerald dress and her partner left the dance floor. The guests bowed to the young duchess and her husband as they walked towards the girl._

_Marina stood up and curtsied politely to the two._

"_Oh! Marie," the woman smiled. "That really isn't necessary with us"._

"_But you're a duchess, mother", Marina replied with a hug. _

"_Yes, that's true, but that doesn't mean you have to do it all the time," Her mother stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit down. These shoes are killing my feet."_

_Her husband kissed her cheek tenderly and put his hand on her stomach for a moment before letting her go._

_They watched her walk towards an elderly woman sitting at one of the tables._

_As they conversed, the band started playing another waltz._

_Marina's father turned to her and bowed. "Care to dance my little nymph of the sea?" _

_Smiling, she reached out to take his hand……_

Marina eyes slowly fluttered open. Without warning, she rose up into a sitting position on the bed. Immediately, she felt a wave of dizziness and sank back down and put a hand on the side of her forehead. It was covered in bandages. She gingerly pressed on the area and winced in pain. Yes, there's definitely a tender spot. Marina sat back up. Fighting the aching dizziness, her attention turned to her surroundings. From the looks of things, she was in somebody's bedroom. A bookcase stood against one wall and a vanity against another. Golden sunlight poured into the room from a small window, illuminating half of the green quilt that covered her body. A small nightstand stood next to the headboard of the bed and at the foot lay her trunk. _Where am I,_ she wondered.

"You're awake", Said a child's voice.

Marina turned to see a girl standing in the doorway. A girl with cat like features. The cat-girl smiled and walked towards the bed holding a bundle of damp clothing. Clothing that looked very familiar.

Marina looked down at herself and gasped. She was completely naked and it had taken her this long to realize it. Quickly, she pulled the covers over her chest.

"Wh-who are you?", She asked the strange girl. "How did I get here?"

"My name is Amonyushu. Some of my people found you and brought you here".

"But where is here?," Marina asked, dreading the answer.

"This is the home of my papa, Jung Zorndyke. Now, I'd like to know the name of the stranger that has been placed under my care."

"My name is Marina….Marina Jameson. So its true then, I am in Dr. Zorndyke's domain."

"Yes. If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up so far away from human settlement?"

"Why would you care?"

"I was just curious. If you don't want to tell me then don't. I will leave so you can get dressed." The girl turned to leave.

"Wait!" Marina reached out for the girl to stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just surprised that you would show me any concern."

"Were you expecting me and my people to hurt you when you woke up?"

"Well, yes actually," She blushed. This was awkward and there was no way of getting out of it.

"You have no need to fear. But, to be on the safe side, I would stay away from brother Verg if I were you."

Marina snapped out of her thoughts. Verg is here?", Her voice quavered. She had heard about the captain of the Phantom ship and had no desire to meet the tyrant.

"Yes, of course. In fact, he lives in this house with me." Amonyushu exited the room.

Great, Marina would be under the same roof with the creature that despised all humans with a passion. Just what she needed. Hastily, she put on clean underwear, a plain green t-shirt, and a pair of denim Capris. Fortunately, none of the clothes in her trunk had gotten wet.

Glancing at the vanity's mirror to make sure she looked decent, she left the room.

Amonyushu was waiting for her in the living room. "Could I meet the people who rescued me?", Marina asked. "I'd like to personally thank them."

"Very well. All of them should be fairly close to the beach. Katsuma can point them out to you."

"Ka-Katsuma, he's alive?" She could scarcely believe it. _Maybe she's talking about a different Katsuma. Well, there's only one way to be sure. _

Amonyushu nodded. "He was the one who asked them to save you."

Marina felt excitement well up within her. "Show me the way."

Amonyushu pointed a clawed hand. "Step out onto the porch and listen for the waves. They can guide you far better than I ever could."

"Alright, I will", Marina rushed to the doorway. "Thank you Amonyushu."

"Your quite welcome", The cat-girl smiled.

Opening the door, she turned back to her host. "I'll see you in a little while." She took a step forward and smacked into a wall of muscle and sinew. She looked up in horror to meet the angry eyes of the last person she ever wanted to see.

Verg.

======================================================================================== Writer's block is a jerk. Sorry for the lateness, hopefully I'll get the next chapter finished sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 2

Katsuma

For a moment they just stared at each other.

Marina wanted to look away, look at anything other than him, but his eyes held her. Searching her. Waiting for her next move.

Somewhere behind them, Amonyushu cleared her throat. Breaking Verg's eye contact and saving Marina from a surely terrible fate.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", Marina said, remembering her upbringing. "Excuse me." She slipped through the doorway before anyone could stop her.

_Boy, that was close_, She thought as she rushed down the porch steps. _I owe you one, Amonyushu_.

Once she was far enough away from the house, she stopped and listened for the sound of the waves.

The islanders watched her curiously as they went about their daily chores.

After a few moments of waiting, her ears picked up the faint sound of waves crashing against the beach just beyond the forest. If she followed the dirt road she was standing on, it would lead her right to the beach and, maybe even Katsuma.

Without hesitation, she ran down the trail and into the forest. Her mind so preoccupied that she didn't even notice her beautiful surroundings.

Just up ahead, she could see sunlight. She broke into a sprint and within seconds she had burst through the dark forest and out onto the beach. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then took off again at a brisk walk.

_The ocean looks so beautiful_, Marina thought. _I've never seen it so clear and blue. _Suddenly, she spotted something. _Is that- is that him?_

She halted just in front of the surf. Her eyes locked on the figure standing waist deep in the water. Even though his skin was now green and he had a horn jutting from his forehead, he was still the same man she remembered. For as long as she had known him, one eye was always sealed shut, but his good eye had looked at her with a kindness and understanding that made her blush every time they were together.

"Katsuma", She whispered. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Its really you."

He looked at her now and smiled. "Marina." His voice had changed, it was more guttural now and seemed to resonate from his throat. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it hurt him to speak.

He beckoned her forward with a nod of his head.

Slowly now, she waded into the water. It was cold but she didn't feel it, her eyes were fixed on him. She found herself blushing again as she took in his sinewy physique.

Somewhere, he had acquired a pair of navy blue swim trunks. They looked nice on him.

Tentatively, she reached out to touch his face. Maybe, this was all just a dream. A wonderful dream that would stop at any moment.

She felt warm skin under her fingertips. He was real. She fell into his arms and hugged him, not daring to let go. "I thought you were dead and I would never see you again", She sobbed and buried her face in his chest.

Katsuma lifted her head so that their eyes met. "Are you kidding?" He chuckled. "A cockroach is easier to kill than me."

He glanced up at the bandage on her head and frowned. "When we found you-", He started. "I thought we had come too late. What happened to you? What were you doing out there?"

Marina stepped back, not meeting his eyes. The thought of that night, that man, made her blood run cold. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fair enough", He didn't like seeing her so worried but it was best not to argue. "Either way, I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would have never survived.

"For you, I would protect with my life. But you know, I did have some help."

"Can I meet them? I want to thank everyone who helped me."

"You always did give credit where credit was do. Hold on I'll be right back." He turned and dove into the water.

She didn't have to wait long before he returned. Followed by several female heads. Marina stared at them all, completely in awe. Only one word escaped her lips. "Mutios."

* * *

"Tell me again, why the human is staying here, in our papa's house". Verg was sitting in an armchair in the living room. Trying very hard to keep his temper under control. As soon as he had gotten over the initial shock of finding a human in his house, his papa's house, he had sat down and demanded an explanation from his little sister.

"I'm sorry brother, but she was wounded."

"So? Leave her to die. One less human to worry about."

"She needed help. Don't you remember what Papa-"

"Papa is dead because of them,", He roared. "Or did you forget that?"

"No, of course not. But, she isn't like the humans you fought. She seems really nice. Give her a chance, for me."

Verg sighed. Amonyushu was so naïve, thinking there was good inside every living thing. "Fine, she can stay, but if she-"

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Mutios

"Actually, only one of them goes by the name of Mutio now", Katsuma explained. He pointed to the closest mutio. She was different than the rest of her sisters. Her markings were a little brighter and more radiant. Instead of the usual blue, her eyes were a soft red color. Her face had a sweet, thoughtful expression that Marina found endearing.

Katsuma motioned to the other four females. "The others go by the names Aquata, Nixie, Andromeda, and Delphine. All of them came out of the same litter."

At first glance, they all looked identical but Marina could see subtle differences in each sister. She studied each one for future identification. Aquata's eyes were lighter blue, like an aquamarine, Nixie was shorter than the others and had a more babyish face, Andromeda's face was narrower and more refined, and Delphine's lips had an upward curve that made her look like she was always smiling and her eyes had a spark of mischief in them. This had to be an interesting bunch.

"Mutio and her sisters were the first to find you", Katsuma went on. "They came to me for advice so I followed them. I recognized you immediately. I knew you wouldn't survive for long in the water so I sent Delphine to find Oceana."

"Who's Oceana?"

Right on cue, the water behind them rose as if some great sea monster was about to break the surface. Marina instinctively stepped back and watched as a larger female head appeared. The head of a deep sea Mutio. "Katsuma, do we need to start running?," she asked nervously.

"No, its okay, this is Oceana," Katsuma assured her. "It took some convincing, but she helped us save you."

"Oh", Marina took a few wary steps forward. Oceana just watched her with an unreadable expression. So far so good. She turned towards Katsuma. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me before I show my gratitude?" She quipped. Standing near the giant Mutio was not boding well with her.

"Not unless you want to hear more about the rescue."

"As a matter of fact, I would. Please proceed." Against her better judgment, she sat down on the sand to hear more about her rescue.

"Well, as we were waiting for Delphine, we huddled around you in the hopes that our body heat would keep you warm. Luckily, Delphine is a fast swimmer so we didn't have to wait long. Within a few minutes, she was back with Oceana at her side. Oceana didn't want to help you at first because she thought you would be a threat but I told her that you were a close friend of mine and could be trusted. She said she'd take my word for it and if I want to save you I'd better put you on her back so you would be out of the water. Honestly, ever since I've met her she's been so straightforward. Anyways, I climbed up too so that you wouldn't fall. I have to admit, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. Humans can't survive long in these waters. I'm really glad you pulled through." Marina smiled up at him. Maybe he cared for her the same way she cared for him. "Well, I owe you all a deep debt of gratitude. She stood up from her spot and bowed respectively. "Thank you for saving my life. If you should ever need anything, I will do everything in my power to help you." To Marina's surprise, Pearl made a deep rumbling sound in her throat which had to be some kind of a purr. She took it as a sign of approval.

With a sudden realization, she straightened up with a look of shock. "Oh dear, I just remembered, I left Amonyushu with Verg. I hope she's alright. I should go check on her. Goodbye everyone and thanks again."

The others waved goodbye to her diminishing form, each hoping the best for their new human friend.

Marina jogged back down the trail. _I hope she's not in too much trouble because of me. She seems so sweet. I could never forgive myself if she got punished for something I did. _At that unsettling thought she broke into a sprint until she reached her destination. _Please be okay Amonyushu_.

Preparing for the worst, she walked up the wooden steps of the house. Each one creaking under her sudden weight. She took a deep breath and stretched out her hand to open the door but, to her shock, it burst open from the inside. She looked up to see Verg's glowering face and gave him a sheepish grin.

He glared back, pushed his way past her (almost knocking her onto the floor), and stomped down the path she had been on. _What is his __**problem**_, she wondered as she stepped back into the house. "Amonyushu, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine; I'm in the kitchen." The girl replied from another room. Marina stepped into said room to see the girl standing at the sink rinsing off some vegetables and placing them on a cutting board. "Hello Marina, would you like to help me make dinner?," Amonyushu asked. "Sure." She walked over and started cutting up the vegetables into neat little piles. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing Amonyushu was okay. She could show her appreciation to her young friend by helping out with daily activities. "So," She said by means of conversation. "What are we going to make?"

Meanwhile, Verg was heading towards the beach to fume in his private spot. It was just on the edge of the woods underneath a large tree surrounded by ferns. This spot was his favorite place to go when he wanted to be by himself. Due to his dark coloration, he blended in with the shadows perfectly. No one could see him and he had a beautiful view of the ocean and the mutios who played in its waters. He sat down and looked for the red eyed female who had kept the traditional name.

Three of her sisters were playing a game of tag, one was chatting with Katsuma a little ways off, and their "mother" was heading back out to sea. Mutio on the other hand, was sitting by herself in the shallows watching her sisters play with a sweet smile on her face. These were the ones who had taken him out of the ship's remains before it sank into the abyss. They were the ones who had earned his respect. But above all, he was most respectful and grateful to Mutio.

Mutio, if only she knew how much he had changed since Papa's death.

He hated to admit it but he was relieved that Papa was gone. Everything was so tranquil now without the war looming above everyone's head.

Since Papa's death, Verg no longer had to worry about earning his praise and respect. To show his Papa that he was a good leader and worthy of being Zorndyke's chosen son. It was so important that it had become an obsession. If anyone got in the way of that he would punish them mercilessly.

Verg focused on the scar on Mutio's ear and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had done that to her, among other things, and yet she had comforted him and risked her own life to save him. She had gained his respect. Ever since that day, he vowed to be a better person to show her how grateful he was of her kindness. It was easier without his obsession of getting his Papa's love and recognition.

For the most part, he had left her alone, but now it was becoming harder to do.

Before, she had just been one of his selected personal servants but now…..

"Mutio", He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I wish I could tell you that. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone except Papa, but…. I-I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I didn't notice until now, but in the last chapter Oceana was called Pearl in one sentence. I forgot to change it to Oceana before I submitted the chapter. Sorry for any confusion.

Meet the Family

A few hours had passed. Mutio and her sisters had gone hunting leaving Verg alone with his thoughts. When he was alone he liked to think about scenarios where he and Mutio were a couple.

As he thought, he scratched absentmindedly at one of his ears. All his wounds had completely healed since the day his ship had been destroyed.

Due to their amphibious DNA, Verg and Mutio had both grown back the parts of their body that had been lost. Only scars remained as a lasting testament to that fateful day.

His daydreams of telling Mutio how he felt were interrupted by a low growl. He looked down at his stomach and frowned. When was the last time he ate? Guess it didn't really matter, he was hungry anyway. He stood up and stretched, feeling a few kinks work out of his back. Ooh, that felt good. _I wonder if Amonyushu has started making lunch, _He thought as he headed back to the house. _Though, I don't look forward to eating with that human_. The very thought of it made him cringe in disgust. It was bad enough they were sharing the same house.

"Could you hand me the salt?" Amonyushu asked.

"Sure," Marina handed her the item. "When do you think Verg will come back?"

"Any minute now. He usually eats around this time." The little cat-girl paused. "Come to think of it, I don't know if he's eaten at all today."

"That might explain why he was so grouchy", Marina pointed out. "I thought he was going to rip my head off this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. I know he can be rather mean when things aren't going his way. I hope this evening he will get to know you better and realize why I let you stay with us." Both of them had planned out an evening feast so that all the chimaeras could meet Marina and see that she wasn't a threat. But for the most part, they were planning it so that Verg could see that not all humans were hell-bent on destroying the place. At the moment, they were preparing the night's main dishes.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. He didn't like me from the minute we bumped into each other." She stooped to get another pan from the cupboard when, from the corner of her eye, she spotted Verg outside the kitchen window. "He's back. You have his food ready for him right?" She didn't want to face a hungry shark/man/thing empty-handed.

Amonyushu joined her with a smile and a nod of reassurance. Together they watched him walking towards the porch steps with one hand rubbing at his metal collar.

"Why is he doing that?" Marina asked her young friend.

"He's still getting used to the new collar. He ripped off the original one." Marina grimaced. That had to be painful. "We later discovered that he couldn't speak on land without it. Luckily, he had a few spares in his room in case the original was damaged."

"I bet it was painful to put back on, right?"

Amonyushu nodded in confirmation. She had helped her big brother connect the collar to his larynx and still remembered how he had reacted to the pain. It was frightening to say the least. She hoped that it would never happen again.

Their ears perked up to the sound of heavy footsteps entering the house followed by Verg's trademark voice calling for his sister.

"In the kitchen brother." Amonyushu answered. "Marina, why don't you go get some more vegetables from the garden."

"Yeah, sure."

A few seconds later, the shark man appeared in the doorway sniffing the air. "What are you making?"

"Some food for the party tonight. I thought that it would be a good way for everyone to meet Marina and get to know her." She handed him a plate of food. "You're planning a party for the human?" Verg growled. He scanned the room looking for the loathsome creature. "Where is she anyway?"

"I sent her outside. She's been very nice and helpful. I think you would like her once you get to know her more." The cat-girl smiled inwardly as she watched her beloved brother take a bite of fish. If only he knew who had prepared it.

"Don't count on it." He turned and left the room.

"We'll see brother, we'll see."

With the cooking out of the way, Amonyushu decided to show her guest around the village and tell her about daily life.

Marina was amazed that such a beautiful place could be found in a cold barren wasteland. She especially loved seeing the exotic flowers that grew there. "Wow, I've never seen a lily quite like that before." She stopped and pointed to a fuchsia petaled flower with a pink stripe streaking the center of each petal. The tips were a darker pink and red spots were sprinkled around the stripe. It was truly a beautiful flower.

Amonyushu plucked it from its stem and placed it behind Marina's ear.

Marina smiled and picked an orange and red lily and tucked it into her young friend's braid.

The lilies reminded her of her aunt's garden and a pang of homesickness made her smile fade.

"What's the matter?" Amonyushu asked. "Your eyes got distant all of a sudden."

Marina snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry, I get so lost in thought that I don't see what's around me."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the ship." She looked towards the ocean. "I guess no one noticed I'm gone yet or they would be looking for me by now. They must think I locked myself in my room."

"Why would they think that?"

"Probably because it's something I would do."

Amonyushu cocked her head. "Really? Why?"

Marina looked back at her young friend. "That's a story for another time. Come on, lets go watch the fishermen bring in their catch."

Amonyushu had told her that with so many chimeras to feed, fishing had become a daily occurrence.

Once on the beach, they could see large wooden boats bobbing on the surface of the water. Inside each boat, a group of chimeras hauled in their nets and lines.

One chimera stood out from the rest. He stood taller and more muscular than the others in his boat; His face was covered by a metal mask. There was no mistaking it.

"Wow, I didn't know Verg fished."

Amonyushu nodded. "After his ship was destroyed, I suggested he captain one of the fishing boats. That way he could help out the village and still be a leader. He was reluctant at first but now he seems to enjoy it. I think he's also doing it to get close-," Amonyushu stopped. Both of them watched the boat in silent anticipation.

While they had been talking, Verg's boat had hauled in a large Antarctic cod. The crew had been struggling with the slippery creature so Verg had stepped in to pull it inside the boat. Another chimera had tried to assist by using a gaff to help haul it in. Just as he was about to stab the fish, it wrenched its body out of reach, rocking the boat and causing him to slash Verg's left upper arm.

With one good heave, Verg lifted the fish into the boat then gave the chimera one good smack upside the head for their foolishness.

The boat headed back to shore further down from the two girls.

"Oh dear," Amonyushu whispered as they watched Verg clutch his arm to stop the blood flow. "We better go help him."

They reached the boats just as Verg was stepping out. Amonyushu rushed to his side and examined the wound. She frowned and said, "Brother, come back to the house with us before you lose too much blood."

Verg snorted. "You're over exaggerating, I'll be fine."

"Don't argue with her Verg," Marina snapped. "You need help and your getting it whether you like it or not." She stared in his eyes to show him that she meant business.

Verg stared back at her and then at his sister's determined expression. Defeated, he let Amonyushu lead him back to the house with Marina bringing up the rear.

Once inside, Verg sat down while Amonyushu gathered the necessary materials for bandaging the wound and Marina grabbed a few clean towels from the kitchen.

"I'm no doctor, but I have received some medical training so I can help bandage your arm." Marina stated as she wiped away some blood. "We're going to need antiseptic solution, dressings, and surgical tape."

Amonyushu handed her a bundle of clean dressings and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I still need to find the tape."

"Okay, I'll start cleaning the wound while you go find it."

Verg spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this?" He was quickly silenced by a stern, unified '**No**!' He hissed as Marina gently poured rubbing alcohol on his arm.

"Sorry, I know it hurts but we can't risk you getting an infection. You're just lucky its not as deep as I thought." She dabbed the wound again, put some gauze on the wound to help stop the bleeding, and began wrapping his arm.

Verg growled in reply but said nothing. The sooner he complied, the sooner he could get away from her.

Amonyushu walked back into the room. "I found the tape."

"Ah, good." Marina took the tape from her and wrapped it over the bandages then stood back to look at her handiwork. "Like I said, I'm no doctor but I think you'll be okay now."

Verg grunted and headed outside to finish helping his crew.

"Is that his way of saying thanks?"

"No, I apologize for his rudeness." Amonyushu bowed.

"No worries, I'll grow on him eventually."

Amonyushu took a moment to admire her friend. This young woman really wasn't at all what she expected humans to be like. She was friendly and helpful and seemed to care for those around her. She was almost like their Papa. "Do you want to help me take the food down to the beach? The party will be starting soon. It's almost dark."

"Sure, let me go change first." Marina headed back to her room and rummaged through her trunk for something nicer to wear. "Hmm, too casual. Too formal. Ooh, this will do." She held up an ankle-length, tie-dyed skirt. It was dyed different shades of blue and green to look like the water of a pool. Then she pulled out a turquoise sleeveless top with little fish and seahorses embroidered on the front.

Amonyushu walked in wearing a leaf green dress with a brown sequined sash.

Marina looked over at her. "Aha, I see you had the same idea. You look very nice."

"Thanks." Amonyushu twirled on her heel to show how her skirt billowed out. "I just wish I had a nice necklace to wear with it."

"Your wish is my command." Marina winked. "Lets see what I got in my magic trunk." She proceeded to pull out handfuls of jewelry from a box built into the trunk. Sorting through each one, she finally picked out a little pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a sea turtle covered in green gems. It sparkled when she held it up to show the cat-girl. "How about this one?"

Amonyushu took it from her and compared it to her dress. "Oh, it's beautiful and it matches my dress perfectly."

"You can keep it if you like."

"Really?" Amonyushu tackled her with a bear hug. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She continued sorting through the jewelry to find something for herself. She finally chose a seahorse pendant with matching earrings covered in red, orange, and yellow gems. They matched the seahorses on her top.

Amonyushu then left the room so that she could change.

When Marina came out of her room, Amonyushu gasped with surprise. "Wow! May, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, thank you." Marina bowed with a flourish and then straightened with a mock serious look and her hands on her hips. "Alright, enough silly stuff, lets get a move on."

Both of them loaded up with food and headed to the beach. "This is going to be so much fun." Amonyushu squealed.

"Where are we going to put the food?"

"On the tables." As they reached the beginning of the beach, Marina could see several tables lined up. They set the food on one of the closest tables and Marina frowned in thought. "There are too many. We didn't cook enough food for all these tables."

"That's okay, the others are going to bring food too."

"How many people are you expecting, Amy?"

Amonyushu smiled and pointed in the direction of the village. "Here they come now."

Marina turned and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my."

To say that Marina was overwhelmed would be an understatement. She was shocked at just how many chimeras there really were.

Amonyushu had made it her personal duty to introduce her to each and every one of them. They were friendly and curious about the newcomer but her head was reeling from the sheer number of people.

Once introductions were finished, Amonyushu took Marina over to one of the many bonfires to sit down side-by-side and people-watch. Both of them had been given a plate full of food and were happily munching and chatting away.

A little while later, a few chimeras brought out some homemade musical instruments and started to play an exotic, tribal beat. Other chimeras got up and started dancing to the tune.

Out in the water, Katsuma, Mutio, and her many sisters swayed to the music.

Marina bobbed her head and hummed to the music as she watched Katsuma and Delphine attempt an aquatic rumba. They both seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"You loved him didn't you."

Marina turned back to Amonyushu and sighed. "It was just a silly crush." She turned back to the couple and smiled sadly. "Besides, they make a way better couple than we ever would."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Oh, looks like somebody is about to ask you to dance." She nodded her head to a young cat-boy walking towards them.

The boy bowed politely and extended his hand to Amonyushu. "Would you like to dance?" He asked hopefully.

Amonyushu looked over at Marina, unsure.

Marina gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It's okay Amy, have fun, I'll be fine."

Amonyushu took the boy's hand and they walked over to join the other dancers.

Now alone by the bonfire, Marina looked around at the other chimeras. She noticed that Amonyushu and her date weren't the only couple dancing together. Near one of the bonfires, a small group of male chimeras seemed to be trying to convince another wolf-like chimera to ask one of the females to dance.

Further from the couples, a group of children had joined hands and were dancing in a circle. They were all smiling and giggling in innocent joy. It was cute to see.

Watching them reminded her of something Amy had told her earlier. Even though the chimeras called each other brother or sister, very few of them were actually blood related. Zorndyke had planned on his children to repopulate the planet. The children Marina was watching were actually the offspring of some of Zorndyke's creations.

Suddenly, her vision was blocked by a pair of billowing, red pants. She stood up to look her visitor in the face. "Hello Verg, are you en-".

"You may have fooled everybody else human." Verg snarled. "But I'm on to you."

"What are you-"

Verg stabbed her chest with a dagger-like claw. "You didn't just end up in the ocean by a cruel twist of fate. I don't know exactly what you're planning but I won't stand for it." He stabber her again. "Listen closely now because I don't want to repeat myself, if you do anything to hurt Amonyushu, I will personally-"

Just as he was about to stab her again, Marina grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The action took Verg completely by surprise.

"Now you listen to me, Verg." She snapped. First of all my name is Marina, and second of all, Amonyushu is my friend and I would never even think of harming her."

"Excuse me."

Marina turned her head and saw the wolf chimera she had watched earlier standing by the two of them. He eyed them both nervously.

Marina let go of Verg's wrist and turned her attention to the newcomer. The wolf-man reached out to her with his hand. "W-would you care to dance w-with me?" So she was the one he was being coaxed to ask.

Marina looked at his hand then back at Verg. He was rubbing his wrist and muttering something she couldn't quite make out.

That was enough for her. She took the wolf-man's hand and cheerfully said, "Why thank you, I would be delighted." Together they walked over to the other dancers and began swaying to the music.

Verg watched them go, his eyes narrowed in rage and humiliation. _This isn't over yet, __**Marina**__. Not by a long shot._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah

_Blah: _thinking and dream

'blah': reading

"blah": talking

**Discovery**

A few days had passed since the party and Marina was trying to avoid Verg as much as possible. Not because of fear, but because she didn't want Amonyushu to feel obligated to pick sides if they had another confrontation. Verg seemed to have the same idea. If she entered the room, he would leave immediately while muttering something akin to "Damn human."

In the meantime, she would walk down to the beach and visit with Katsuma and the mutios. During her visits, Katsuma would tell her all about his life since he had been captured and even a few things he had learned about the colorful sea nymphs. She learned that in return for their kindness to him, he had taught them how to speak.

One sunny day, Marina and Amonyushu sat on the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays and talking about anything and everything.

Marina stared out at the crystal blue waters with longing. Oh, how she missed the feeling of the water against her skin.

"Is something troubling you?" Amonyushu asked. "You're being distant again."

"Sorry, back at home I swam everyday but the water here is to cold for me. In case you haven't noticed, I love the water almost as much as they do." She pointed to a few heads poking out of the water in the distance. "When I'm in the water my worries just melt away and I feel…free.

Amonyushu cocked her head to the side, studying the expression that had covered her new friend's face. "Well, you could always use one of papa's dry suits."

Marina blinked with surprise. She hadn't even thought of such a thing. " Would it really be okay? I mean I'd be using your father's stuff."

"That's okay." Amonyushu grinned. "You're already staying in his room."

Marina frowned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? No wonder Verg doesn't like me, I'm invading sacred ground. I'd try to kick me out too." She put her hand to her forehead to massage the headache forming.

The cat-girl's face fell into a look of remorse ,her ears folded back in a beseeching gesture. "I'm sorry, but that room was the only one available. My room is too small for the both of us and I didn't think you would want to share a room with Verg."

"I don't. What did he say about it anyway?"

"First of all, I said that a human had been found and that they didn't pose an immediate threat to us. I didn't tell him you would be staying with us until after you were bandaged up. He wasn't pleased." She refrained from saying that he had actually wanted to break down the door and murder the human in her sleep.

"So, what's stopping him from killing me?"

"I am. Being his sister has its perks." Amonyushu still looked upset, so Marina decided to change the subject before things got anymore awkward.

"So, where can I find a dry suit. The water is calling my name and I must answer her."

"Follow me." The young cat-girl replied taking Marina's hand.

When they entered the house, Amonyushu took her to a large door at the end of the house. "There should be some dry suits in Verg's closet."

"You mean we have to go into his room?"

The cat-girl nodded.

"He's not in there is he?"

"No, and since we didn't see him out in the water, he must be out sparring with some of the other males." She opened the door and went inside.

Marina followed her and looked around the lair of Verg.

"Your brother has quite a collection." She observed.

Every wall was covered in a variety of weaponry. Most were swords.

Amonyushu nodded again as she rummaged through the closet. "He always had a love for swords."

Stacked neatly on the bookshelves, were books on weaponry, battle tactics, and a few other random choices. From what she could see, there was a book on sea life, a copy of 20,000 Leagues under the Sea, and for some reason a tattered old dictionary.

In the closet, she noted, were rows of red billowing pants. Some of them varied in shade and a few were more like shorts but each one had the same metal waistband.

"You think he likes red?"

Amy grinned. "In case you haven't noticed, red is his favorite color." She pulled out a heavy pile of suits from the back of the closet and handed them to Marina. She inspected each one and handed back the ones she didn't like. "This one has a hole, this one's too big, that ones too small, these two might work. Why does he have so many anyway?"

"Papa used to have people that worked with him. That was long before Verg and I were born.

"That explains it. I'm going to try these two on. Be back in a few."

"I'll wait in the kitchen."

She left for her room and tried on each dry suit. She hoped they would fit.

The first one was too snug for her ample bosom but the second fit just right. The top half was blue and the lower part was black with a bright purple stripe running down the sides of the suit. It reminded her of a tropical fish. She tied her hair back, grabbed a mask Amy had handed her earlier, and went to the kitchen.

The cat-girl was washing dishes when she came in.

"Do you want me to help you with that before I go."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Go ahead and go for a swim. It's very nice out today and you should enjoy it while it lasts."

"Alright, if you say so. I just wish this suit had a cap to keep my head warm but I guess I'll just keep my swim short." She started to put her the mask on her head when her fingers brushed against something. "Hey, do you think my bandage can be removed now?"

"I don't see why not." She grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully snipped the fabric away.

"How does it look?"

"There's still a bruise but the cut has scabbed over."

"Good. I'll see you when I get back."

Once she reached the water, Marina dove into its icy depths. An exhilarating feeling overwhelmed her senses as she glided through the water. She did a few spins like a seal for pure joy of the sensation.

The water was truly her element. Friends and family had always said she should've been born a fish or dolphin.

Soon the shore got further and further away as she swam into deeper waters.

It didn't take long though before her lungs were burning for air. She broke the surface and took in a few breaths.

_I'm farther out than I intended to go. I better head back before I get too tired or I might drown out here. Try explaining that one to Amy. _She turned to head back to shore when something caught her eye.

In the distance, the large head of a deep sea mutio was staring at her and it was slowly closing in.

She was about to wave, thinking the head belonged to Oceana when she noticed something else that chilled her blood.

For one thing, this head was wearing a very angry expression, something Oceana did not seem to do, and also she had a large chunk missing from her right ear. Oceana didn't have that. This was not Oceana.

With a thunderous roar, the female leviathan lunged forward.

Marina closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. It never came.

From behind her, Oceana reared to the surface with a frightening roar of her own. She made several guttural barking sounds that sounded almost like language. It was like an order.

The other female stared at her in astonishment then looked down at Marina. She frowned, dove back into the water, and swam away.

Marina looked back at Oceana, relieved that she had come to her aid. "Thanks. If you hadn't come I would be done for."

Oceana stared at her with a thoughtful expression and submerged. She resurfaced moments later beckoning Marina to follow.

Marina took a deep breath and dove under.

Katsuma had told her earlier that the mutios could communicate like a human underwater and it was easier to understand them.

Sure enough, Oceana spoke in low and resonant voice that Marina could feel as well as hear. "Please forgive my sister. She has lost many of her daughters to the humans."

Marina tried to tell her that she understood but her words came out garbled.

"Go to the surface if you wish to speak but keep your ears submerged so that you can understand me." She did as she was told.

"I understand the loss and anger she must feel."

Oceana nodded slowly, creating small waves. Most of her head was submerged by the water.

"What did you say to her, if you don't mind my asking."

The large female smiled warmly. Her eyes sparkled. "Such a sweet little human." She said softly. "I don't mind at all. I told her that you were a friend of my daughters and that if any harm came to you she would pay dearly."

"Would you really hurt your own sister over me?"

Oceana nodded again. "At first, I thought you could not be trusted but when I met you after you woke up, I sensed no danger from you." She looked thoughtful again for a moment. "You said before that you would help us in anyway you could, correct?"

"Yes, do you need help with something?"

"My daughter Mutio has gone through a few changes and is staying away from the others. I was hoping you could help her figure out what is wrong with her."

"I'll do my best to help." Marina replied as she continued to tread water. Her arms were getting very tired. "Where is she?"

Luckily, Oceana sensed her weariness. "I'll take you to her. Climb onto my back. You can use my hair for support."

Marina swam over to her, scurried up, and grabbed a large wad of the coarse, hair like tendrils.

"Okay, I'm ready. You're sure this doesn't hurt you?"

"Not at all."

"Then lets go help Mutio."

They found her sitting in the shallows with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be hiding something and was unresponsive when Marina swam over to sit beside her.

"Mutio, is something wrong? Oceana told me you had gone through some changes. Let me see so I can help you."

Reluctantly, Mutio dropped her arms.

Marina's eyes widened in surprise.

Mutio's chest was larger that what was normally seen on her species. Something else was off too. "Mutio, your pink chest things, they're gone. What happened to them?"

Mutio looked down sadly and opened one hand to reveal two withered appendages. "They fell off yesterday." She said softly. "Marina, I think there might be something wrong with me. My chest has gotten bigger too."

"When did this start?"

"I think it started sometime last year." A tear rolled down her ivory cheek. "It's so strange. The others make fun of me and my sisters yell at them. What do I do? Am I going to die?"

Marina put her hand on Mutio's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find out what's happening to you. I'll go back to the house and see if Amy knows anything. Will you be okay until then?"

Oceana made a rumbling noise from her spot in the water. As if to say that she would stay with Mutio until Marina got back.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." She ran back to the house as quickly as she could with a single thought on her mind. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mutio has just gone through puberty._

When she reached her destination, she found Amy reading a book on the couch.

"How was your swim?" She asked when Marina walked into the room.

"Wonderful but freezing cold. I think I'll have to put on a bikini and soak up some sun later but right now that isn't important."

"What is?" Amy placed her book on the table.

Marina told her all that had happened during her outing.

The cat-girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then her ears perked up. "I think Papa kept a journal on his bookshelf. You might find some answers in there."

"Fantastic, thanks kiddo."

She went to her room and searched through the books. After a few minutes of scanning, she finally found a thick, worn-out journal. "This has to be it. It certainly looks like a journal a scientist would write in." She skimmed over the pages and nodded. "This is it." She placed the book on the bed and sorted through her trunk, pulling out a bundle of swimsuits. She had decided that she would soak up some sun and read the book at the same time while she kept Mutio company. She picked out a lagoon blue set with teal trim and put it on.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Amy walked in. "Did you find the book?"

"Yeah, it's on the bed."

"What are those?" Amy pointed to the bundle in her hands.

"My bikinis."

"Why do you have so many?"

Marina smiled. "Well, every birthday and holiday I get a new set. When I was packing for my trip, some of my friends and cousins wanted me to bring the bikini they had got for me. To prevent an argument, I brought everyone's." She placed a bikini aside. It had two different shades of purples and the top was tied like a kerchief in the center.

"What's that one for?"

"I noticed Mutio seemed self-conscious about her body's new development so I thought I would give her one that I haven't worn yet. "The top on this one is a little too tight for me but it should suit her just fine. It's practical for her and stylish." She grinned.

"That's very nice of you."

Marina turned to her. "It's really not a big deal. I'm glad to help her out."

"What's that?" Amy pointed at a blue mark on her left hip.

Marina looked down. "Oh, that's my tattoo. My friends talked me into getting it on my twenty-first birthday. It's supposed to be the kanji for mermaid." She pulled out a beach towel with a sun and moon pattern. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Okay, let me go get my swimsuit."

"You have one too?"

"Yeah, I have a friend who likes to make clothes. She made one for me a few months ago. "I'll go put it on."

Marina was about to follow her out of the room when something in the trunk caught her eye. She dug it out. "My camera. I wonder if it still works. It should, it's waterproof." She turned it on and was pleased to see it come to life. "Alright, now I can get some pictures of everyone." She headed out the door with the bikini, towel, and camera in tow.

Amonyushu was waiting patiently in a sage green swimsuit with dark green trim.

"Do you like it?" She asked sheepishly.

"You look fabulous dahling, smile for the camera." She took a few pictures. "Lets go, Mutio is waiting for us."

They found Mutio sitting in the exact same spot that Marina had left her.

Marina stretched out her towel, sat down, and handed Mutio the bikini.

"What's this?" Muto asked, taking the clothing.

"It's a bikini. I thought maybe you would like something to cover your new…you."

"Thanks. Um, how do I put on the top?"

Marina helped her adjust the top then sat down again. "Purple is a good color on you. You look fabulous dahling."

Mutio blushed and thanked her for the gift.

"No problem. I brought the book so I can read it out here. You two go ahead and swim for a bit. If I find anything I'll let you know." She watched them dive into the water. _I wish I didn't mind the cold. _She opened up the book and sorted through the pages until she came across something promising.

'My previous fears of the larger deep sea mutios killing their smaller has been extinguished. To my utter shock and delight, the larger females have even adopted selected individuals and treat them as a mother would a child. Even though they are born sterile, they still have maternal instincts…

….I have discovered a most astonishing thing today when I went to see the progress of the new litter of developing mutios. One of the females had red eyelids instead of the usual blue and her overall coloring was brighter in contrast to her sisters. A sure sign of genetic diversity. I do hope she survives so that I can study her further….'

_Amazing, _Marina thought. _There was a red eyed mutio before this one_. She skipped ahead a few pages and stopped on a certain page.

'….Another genetic breakthrough, the red eyed mutio has lost her pink gills and has stayed for longer intervals on land. She has even began a shaky attempt at walking upright. I have yet to see this happen in other females.' The paragraph was followed by a large sketch of the pink appendage and its functions. She studied it and then went on to the next page.

'Another strange thing, is that her breasts have become larger and her body seems more developed. I believe she may have reached sexual maturity, just like a human female. I would have to dissect her in order to prove my theory but I hate to kill one of my dear creations…..'

Marina glanced over at her swimming friends. "I think I'm about to solve this mystery." She read on.

'…..Tragedy has struck today. The red eyed mutio was killed in battle. Her body is still intact and I plan on studying her internal organs as the body the body arrives….

….My suspicions have been confirmed. After I dissected the mutio, I discovered fully developed milk glands. This mutio had reached sexual maturity and could have become pregnant. Since I haven't seen this development in any other mutio her age, I am led to believe that this is a genetic mutation. Albeit, a very strange and miraculous one. After all, she is a conglomeration of many different species….'

"That's it." Marina exclaimed. "Mutio your body changed because it's reached maturity. Don't you see what this means? You could have babies now." She read aloud her findings to confirm her statement.

"So this is all caused by a mutation?" Amy inquired.

"Looks to be that way and according to another page, without your gills you can stay on land longer. I bet you could even walk like me and Amy." She smiled at Mutio. This was all so fascinating.

"Really?" Mutio asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I can help you if you want."

Mutio looked down at her reflection to think about the offer. If she learned to walk on land, she might impress Verg. "Do you think Verg will notice me?"

"Wait a minute." Marina sat up, shock clearly written on her face. "You want him to notice you? Why?"

Mutio blushed and turned her head shyly. "I-I have feelings for him."

"I knew it." Amonyushu cheered. Her arms lifted up to the sky. She then quieted down after Marina gave her a stern look. "Sorry, I've just known something was up."

Marina turned back to Mutio. "Why do you like him? He's mean."

Mutio blushed again. "He showed a gentler side when he cried for Papa."

Oceana snorted.

"Mother doesn't like him much."

"I can see why." Marina scoffed, absentmindedly tucking a strand of raven black hair behind her ear. How anyone, besides Amonyushu, could stand him was beyond her.

"Promise me you won't tell him I have feelings for him." Mutio looked at them both beseechingly.

"I promise." Amonyushu raised her hand as if reciting an oath.

Marina was skeptical but decided to agree. "I promise not to tell, but I swear if he does anything to hurt you, I will punch him into next week." She turned back to Amonyushu. "Sorry, I'm a little protective."

Oceana rumbled in approval and Amy shook her head in awe. This human was something else.

"So, when do you want to start?"

"Right now, I guess."

Marina set the book aside. "Okay, first of all I want you to try standing for me." She stood up just in case Mutio needed help.

The girl in question, carefully went into a standing position. She wobbled dangerously and Marina caught her before she could fall.

"So far so good. Lets see if you can take a few steps." She took Mutio's hands and guided her onto land. "You're doing it." She cheered.

Mutio smiled as she took several shaky steps.

Once she thought it was safe, Marina had Mutio walk back and forth between her and Amonyushu. Both helping her with words of encouragement and outstretched arms.

Marina felt elation as she watched Mutio's slow progress. The same elation of a mother watching her child learn to walk.

Oceana watched them for a while but then decided to tend to her other daughters. She knew that Mutio would be in safe hands.

Several hours passed and Mutio was able to walk a short ways without assistance. Marina had taken the opportunity to take some pictures of the three friends after explaining what a camera was and its purpose.

Once it started getting dark, they decided to call it a day.

Mutio left to find her sisters and to show off her new outfit while Amy and Marina headed back to the house.

Amonyushu started dinner while Marina took a quick shower to rinse off the salt and sweat of the day.

Once finished, she walked back into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a red squid on the front. Its eyes were heart-shaped and its tentacles wrapped around the shirt. Underneath it were the words "Cuddle Fish."

The neckline of the shirt was too low so she had put on a mint green sweater underneath.

"Cute shirt."

"Thanks." Marina sat down at the table. Together they ate dinner and talked about the journal.

Verg came an hour later but did not eat. He only went to his room with a muttered "Goodnight." They noticed as he walked by that he slouched in exhaustion. If he was the victor of the fights, as he probably was, they would hate to see the losers.

Marina decided that she too would retire for the night and excused herself from the table.

In her room, she sat down on the bed and was about read more of the journal when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Amonyushu stepped in with a timid expression on her face. "Marina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She made room on the bed so that the younger girl could sit beside her.

"Well, I noticed you have a lot of nice things. Do you come from a rich family? Please tell me about your family. You never talk about them."

Marina looked down at her lap. "I do come from a wealthy home. My mother was born into a noble family in what is now New Britain and my father was a well-respected criminal psychologist. They met each other on a cruise ship sailing for the Galapagos and fell in love. My mother's family wanted her to marry into nobility but changed their minds once they met my father and realized what a perfect pair they made. They got married soon after and moved into a mansion overlooking the sea. It had such a beautiful view." Her eyes began to sting with hot tears as she remembered her old home. "I was born two years later and we lived happily together until I was ten years old."

"What happened to them?"

"They-they died." She could not keep her tears back any longer.

Amonyushu hugged her, upset to see her friend's distress. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Marina managed to compose herself and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "No, it's okay, you didn't know." She looked over at the clock. "It's getting late, why don't we go to bed before we get in trouble with Verg, okay?" She smiled weakly to let Amy know she would be okay.

"Okay, goodnight." The cat-girl gave her a final hug and walked to the doorway. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Sweet dreams kiddo."

"You too." She closed the door.

Marina laid down on the bed and cried again until she finally got it all out of her system. She wiped away her tears and continued to read the book.

'….More strange miracles, two mutios have been born with completely different colored markings than the others. One has orange, yellow, and red markings while the other has two shades of blue. I wonder if they will go through the same changes as the red eyed mutio. Marcello has taken a special interest in them. He calls them the twins for reasons unknown to me. He has requested that they be his personal servants when they are old enough to fight…

…..Another red eyed mutio has been born. She is quite the sweet little thing. I hope she doesn't suffer the same fate as the last one…..

….The red eyed mutio is now about the age of a four year old child. My young son Verg has seemed to take a liking to her. Just the other day, I found him offering her a small fish he had caught all by himself. I wonder if their relationship will blossom into something deeper. I suppose only time will tell….'

_So he used to share feelings for her after all. I wonder if he still does. _Marina set the book on the little side table and drifted off to sleep. Despite Amonyushu's wishes, Marina would not have sweet dreams tonight.

_Smiling, she reached out to take his hand…_

_All of a sudden there was a thunderous explosion and the mansion's first level erupted in flames._

_Chaos ensued as people ran in all directions, screaming in panic. Marina's father grabbed her hand to lead her away from the danger. "Marina, do you see your mother anywhere?" Her father yelled. She could tell he was trying to keep his fear under control._

_Still in shock, Marina searched for her mother in the crowd. She spotted her trying to help the old woman to safety. She never had the chance to tell her father._

_Seconds later, the second story level exploded in a shower of glass and rubble. Marina looked up and stared in awe as glass shards fell like deadly rain. They sparkled in the sunlight._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an object whiz past the right side of her face and then felt something trickling down her cheek. She touched it with her hand. It felt warm and sticky. _

_Before she had a chance to see what it was, something heavy landed on top of her pushing her to the ground. All went black….._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Bittersweet Lullaby**

Admiral Gallagher Jameson sat at his desk with his fingers laced together. He was trying very hard to keep his anger under control.

Standing in front of him was the captain of his private ship and long time friend. The man nervously wrung his hat in his hands. Behind him, stood the member of his crew that had discovered Marina was missing.

"Run this story by me again, please." The admiral ordered. "I find it very hard to swallow."

Tom finally met his eyes and explained for the umpteenth time what had happened. "And when we got back to port her room was empty."

"Did you ever stop to check on her?"

"Well, the door was locked." He stared at the floor, mentally cursing himself for not thinking that something was wrong.

"Didn't you try knocking on the door? Didn't you find it odd that she never left her room?"

"Yes, I knocked countless times but there was no answer. I just figured she was depressed and didn't want to be seen. She's done this sort of thing before. Remember that trip to Bermuda?"

"That's not the point." Gallagher snapped, slamming a large fist on the desk. "I asked you to look after her and you completely shirked your duties."

Tom looked up in shock. A thought had just struck him. "Do you think she might have committed suicide by jumping overboard?"

Admiral Jameson stood up from his chair. "I highly doubt that. She's not the type to do such a thing. No, something else is going on. Do you remember anything else? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Well, I noticed that her trunk was missing. As for the last time I saw her, it was in the Antarctic ocean. Do you think that has something to do with her disappearance?"

Admiral Jameson's eyes narrowed. "Where exactly were you in the Antarctic ocean and why were you there in the first place?"

"We went there because one of the crew suggested we see the glaciers. Come to think of it, I think we were near the place Zorndyke had…created his chimeras." His eyes widened in realization. "You don't think?"

"Yes. Marina must have been kidnapped by those monsters."

"But why?"

"I don't know but there is little chance she is still alive." His broad shoulders sagged.

"You can't just give up on her now." The crew member spoke up. "There could be a chance that they're holding her hostage.

"I guess that's a chance we'll just have to take." The admiral sighed and looked out the window. "I promised my brother that I would keep her safe if anything should happen to him and I failed him." His eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He turned back to the other men with a new determination. "Alright, we need someone who has been to that place before. Someone with experience handling their kin." An idea sprang to mind. "Get me Blue Six."

After the meeting, the man who had accompanied the captain snuck into the men's bathroom. He checked to make sure each stall was empty. Once satisfied the coast was clear, he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey it's me. Yeah, they went for it. Plans are being made to have Blue Six leave as soon as possible. I heard the captain say that not all of the crew would be joining. I think I can put in a good word for you with their captain. Listen man, I don't know what you had against this guy's niece but buddy you better watch yourself. This admiral guy looks like he could fight a grizzly bear and win. He's built like a freaking gorilla. I thought for sure he was gonna order the captain executed or something. If he ever found out I helped you, I'd be a dead man walking." He paused to listen to the voice on the other end. "Yeah, I can get you credentials but it will cost you double. Okay, meet me on the docks tonight at 9:30. I'll have your stuff by then." He hung up and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Captain Iga stood on the docks with his bodyguard, Deidson. "When is this guy coming? It's been an hour." Both were waiting for a new recruit that had volunteered to assist them over the phone that morning.

Deidson scanned the crowd of fishermen and finally spotted a man in a green turtleneck sweater and carrying a briefcase walking towards them. He immediately felt a tinge of unease at the sight of this man.

The man had short, shaggy brown hair that framed his face and two piercings embedded in his left ear. The things that unsettled Deidson though was the man's skin color and his brown tinted glasses. His skin was a strange olive color that Deidson had never seen on a person before. The glasses concealed the man's eyes, giving him an alien quality.

Once the man reached them, he extended his hand and greeted them both. "Hi, I'm Ash Talbot. I called you this morning on the phone."

Captain Iga scrutinized him then glanced over at Deidson. He spotted the other man's look of unease. "You seem to have come to us highly recommended. Do you have credentials?"

"Right here." Ash pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. "I hope everything is in order."

Captain Iga and Deidson looked them over, both astonished and impressed. "Well, you seem to be just the man we need on our crew. You're hired."

Ash Talbot's glasses concealed the dangerous glint in his eyes.

Marina walked down to the beach wearing another of her bikini collection and a light jacket. Her camera case swung crazily on a strap slung over her shoulder.

Katsuma, Delphine, Mutio, and Amonyushu were waiting for her on the sandy beach.

"I found it." She flopped down next to Mutio and Amy and handed Katsuma the camera.

He looked it over with a curious Delphine leaning on his arm and pushed a few buttons. "Wow, it's waterproof **and** digital. They didn't have these back in my day. This must have cost a fortune."

Marina smiled at his obvious fascination. "They don't cost as much as they used to." She said, pulling off her royal blue ballet flats and shaking out the sand. She set them down by her towel. "You want to try it out?"

"Yes I do." He pointed the camera at the three girls. "Delphy, sit next to Mutio, I'll take everyone's picture." Several pictures were shot of all the girls in various poses. "The camera loves ya babe. Hold that pose. That's it." As he took pictures, he explained to Delphine how the camera worked and showed her pictures that had been taken.

Marina finally had to take the camera away from him before the battery went low. Katsuma pouted. He wanted to play more with the camera. He perked up as an idea for a conversation struck him. "Hey, Marina."

"Yes?" Marina replied, laying down and soaking up the sun's rays.

"Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" She blushed at the memory. "I almost knocked you over." She sat up and shook her finger at him. "You really shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the track, you know that."

"I know but I wanted to get a good look at the famous Nereid."

"Oh, knock it off you liar." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I wasn't that famous."

Katsuma grinned. "Yes you were. The mess halls were always buzzing about the Admiral's niece. The girl who had to be half fish because she could hold her breath for over ten minutes underwater. The girl who passed every grueling test thrown at her. The girl that…"

"Okay, we get it." Marina snapped. "I was pretty good at stuff. Sheesh, next you'll be writing sonnets about me." She cocked her head to the side. "I just wish Uncle Gags would have let me enlist instead of just learning with the others. He was always so protective of me. Like I was made of some delicate precious metal that could break at any moment. He wouldn't even let me date. Do I really look that fragile to you?"

Katsuma shook his head no. "I still remember when you flipped that guy onto his back in the mess hall. I thought I would have to step in and teach him a little manners but you beat me to it and he had to be at least twice your weight."

The other girls stared at Marina. "You really did that?"

Marina smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't exactly hurt him. I think I just knocked the wind out of him. Serves him right though. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Wow." Amonyushu whispered to the other girls. "No wonder Verg doesn't like her. I bet she could do that to him."

The other girls nodded.

Katsuma piped in. "If your uncle wasn't so protective, who would you have gone out with?"

Marina blushed again. "Well, I-uh, you actually."

"Me?" He gave her a look of skepticism. "This I gotta hear."

Marina twiddled her thumbs, not daring to look him in the eye. "I used to have sort of a crush on you."

"Really? You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Why me? I'm way older than you."

"You were one of the only people that helped me forget my troubles. When I was around you I found myself smiling more and feeling more carefree. It was nice."

"I'm glad I made you feel that way but I figured you would go for someone like my friend Hayami. I wonder how he's doing." He added as an afterthought.

"Hayami?" She started. "He used to be terrified of the water. I can't go out with a guy like that. Besides, after you disappeared, I kinda…..blamed him for your death and stopped talking to him or being in the same room as him. Look, I had no idea of what had happened. If I ever see him again I owe him a big apology." She looked down at her hands. "He does have some good qualities though, I can see why Kino likes him."

"Yes." Mutio nodded. "He spared my life and took me back to the sea." She remembered his hands gently lifting her body off the ground and returning her to the water even though she was the enemy and she had bitten him when he touched her. She would be eternally grateful to the human for his kindness.

"That's what I've heard." Marina replied. "I guess it wasn't just a rumor."

"Who's Kino?" Amonyushu asked.

"She's the girl that came here with Hayami." She didn't want to say anymore about the topic.

Amonyushu frowned, her ears pulled back. "I remember her now. She was scary. She pulled a gun on me."

Marina frowned. She hoped Amonyushu did not hold a grudge against her other friend. "I'm sorry she did that to you. She's usually really nice."

"Then why did she do that?"

Marina paused, thinking of what to say. "She was hurting inside. She lost her family because of the war and she wanted revenge. I think she learned here that killing Zorndyke would not ease the pain." She took Amonyushu's hands in hers and looked the cat-girl in the eyes. "Kino is my friend just as you are. Please don't be angry with her, she's not a bad person."

"I've already forgiven her because she didn't shoot Papa after all. I just wanted to know why she did it and why she had been so angry.

Marina hugged her. "Thank you and I'm very proud of you for forgiving her. That was a very grown up thing to do."

Delphine, who had been pondering something for a while now, finally spoke up. "Marina, do you still love Katsuma?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you used to have a crush on him and he told me once that a crush meant love. Do you still love him?" She was worried that Marina still had feelings for him and that his love for her would make Marina jealous. She didn't want to cause a rift between them.

"I love him as a friend but not how you love each other." Marina smiled reassuringly. "You two make a wonderful couple and I wouldn't take that away from you for the world."

Delphine and Katsuma linked hands and both looked at her with appreciation for her blessing.

The group talked for another few hours until the sun started going down. Marina and Amonyushu bade everyone goodnight and headed for home.

On the way, Amonyushu pondered something that had been troubling her. After a few minutes of silence, she summoned enough courage to say it. "Marina, I know that someday you have to go back to the other humans, but I wish you could stay here. You're like family to me."

Marina studied her face for a moment and then spoke. "I wish I could too but you and I both know that Verg won't stand for it. Besides, I don't think my family will approve."

"I wish there was some way we could all live together."

They entered the house.

Marina nodded in agreement. "You know, I've been thinking about that too and I've been fantasizing about an idea that I came up with." She sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is it?" Amonyushu sat down too to listen.

"A large city with beautiful gardens and beaches built between the two territories where humans and chimeras could interact in peace. I know it's an impossible dream but it is nice to imagine what life would be like."

The cat-girl tried to imagine humans and chimeras living together but failed. "What would the city be called?"

Marina tilted her head in thought. " Ooh, I've got it. We could call it Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Amonyushu raised a brow ridge.

"Yeah, after the lost underwater city. I think it's perfect."

"I guess so but I don't think it will happen anytime soon."

"You're probably right." Marina nodded sadly. "It really is just a fantasy."

"**Human**!"

Startled out of their reveries, Marina and Amonyushu turned their heads to the source of the outburst.

An angry Verg stood in the entrance to the kitchen. In one hand, he gripped Zorndyke's journal. Marina felt a twinge of unease at the sight. _Crap, I forgot to close the door_.

"I found this on your bed." Verg growled. "You've been reading it haven't you?

"I was just-."

"This book is not meant for the eyes of a filthy human." Verg snapped. "How dare you read something so sacred."

Marina felt the urge to retort but her parents had taught her long ago that fighting was not the way to settle differences. It was best to just apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Verg fought the urge to snap her neck for her insolence. The only thing holding him back was seeing Amonyushu sitting there. She was watching him with unease. He turned and walked away in a huff.

Both girls flinched as the door to his room slammed shut.

"I'll go talk to him." Amonyushu said softly. She left the room while Marina stared at the table. "What have I done?" Marina whispered.

Later that night, Marina put on her pajamas and crawled under the blankets. She stared up at the ceiling with a worried frown. Her chances at Verg finally liking her were now slim to none. Besides that, she dreaded falling asleep. She knew what was to come…

_Marina awoke to a stinging sensation in her right cheek. She touched the tender spot to feel stitches sewn into her flesh. As she lifted her hand, she noticed an IV line inserted under the skin of her hand. She cringed at the sight, she never liked needles, and tried to find something else to look at. It was nighttime and she didn't know how much time had passed. Dazed and disoriented, she looked around at her surroundings and wondered where her parents were. From what she could see, she was sitting on an ambulance stretcher with a lady paramedic_ _standing next to it. The woman was busy with the infusion pump and did not see that she had woken up. Marina sat up more to look for her parents. She scanned the surrounding area and finally spotted what would haunt her memories for the rest of her life. _

_There in separate stretchers, lay the bodies of her beloved mother and father. At first she had thought they were merely unconscious and she began to smile in relief but the smile quickly faded._

_She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't look sweetie, don't look." The woman said softly, trying to shield her from the sight._

_Marina didn't hear her. All she could hear was the terrible sound of a zipper as she watched the handsome face of her father being covered by the dark fabric of a body bag…_

Marina awoke with hot tears running down her cheeks. She pulled at her hair and curled into a fetal position. Her breaths came in sobs as she mentally screamed. _I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. _She sat their for several moments before finally making up her mind. She got up and stood on the cold, wooden floor. She shivered involuntarily as her feet touched its surface. Pausing only to slip on her ballet flats, she walked out of the room as silently as she could.

In the hall, she stopped to listen for the sounds of her housemates. Nothing. Good. She quietly crossed the floor, mentally cursing as the boards creaked under her weight. She paused again. Nothing. She started again until she reached the door. She left the house without looking back.

Verg could not sleep. His mind felt as if it was being torn in two. One part was glad that he did not have to fight anymore and felt relief at Papa's death but the other yearned for him and missed him terribly. What could he do? How could he find peace? He stared at the ceiling as if it had all the answers. He was snapped from his thoughts by a creaking noise. His ears perked up and tried to listen for the source of the sound. _What could that be? _He went over to the door, and peeked into the hallway to find the cause of the noise.

His sharp eyes quickly caught sight of Marina walking as quietly as possible towards the front door. As soon as she left the house, he quickly followed suit. _What are you up to now, human?_

Once she reached the beach, Marina looked back at the house. "I'm sorry kiddo." She whispered. She kept walking until she reached the water's edge.

For several moments, she scanned its surface for any signs of life. No one seemed to be out tonight. Perfect. That would make this less difficult.

Before she could set a foot into the icy waters, a strong hand grabbed her arm.

She spun around. "Let me go Verg. You and I both know you want me dead."

Verg growled at her. "Your death would make Amonyushu sad. I can't allow that to happen but if it were up to me you would be floating dead in the water by now, filthy human. It was your kind that killed Papa and took him from me."

"Shut up, just shut up." Marina screamed, tearing her arm from his grasp. "You think you're the only one who has suffered loss? Thousands of people have lost their families because of this damned war."

"And I suppose you are one of them."

Marina's face softened and she looked away. "Yes. I lost my parents long ago."

"And you blame me?"

She turned back to him. The anger and pain back on her face. "No, I blame your damned father. My parents were good people. They were against war and wanted everyone to see both sides of the story. They wanted to talk to Zorndyke and try to reason with him. Someone killed them because of it and it's all his fault. I hate him."

Verg glared at her. How dare she speak of Papa that way. He wanted to kill her right then and there but something held him back.

"I was going to be a big sister too." She continued. "We were going to announce my mom's pregnancy later at the party but we never had the chance." Tears trickled down her face.

Verg watched her in silence. He didn't know what to say to that.

"It haunts me." She said softly.

"What?"

"Every year, for the past twelve years, the memory comes back to haunt me. I can't take it anymore. I want them back. **Give them back**." She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Verg knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. To his shock, she threw herself onto his chest and cried. He felt warm tears fall on his skin as she clung to him desperately. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. _We've both felt the pain and suffering from the loss of loved ones. _He thought_. I guess we're not so different after all._ With that realization, he hugged her a little closer to him.

Soon her sobs subsided and she fell into a weary slumber.

Gently, Verg picked her up and carried her back home. As he walked, he studied her face. He'd never really looked at her for more than a brief period. There was something about it. Something so familiar that he just couldn't put his finger on. What was it? A memory of the first time he met her face to face flashed before his mind and he remembered….

_It had been a long time ago. Back when he was still small enough to sit on Papa's lap._

_Papa had just finished reading another chapter of Twenty-thousand leagues under the sea and was putting the book away, when Verg had decided to ask a question that had plagued his mind for quite some time. "Papa, what is a mother?"_

_Papa picked him up and set him on his lap. "A mother is a female parent. She loves and takes care of her children. What brought this on?"_

"_I heard some of the little mutios calling the big mutios that." He cocked his head. "How come I don't have a mother?"_

_Papa's eyes looked distant for a moment and did not answer his question right away. "That's not important." He smiled and ruffled Verg's hair. "But if you did have a mother, what do you think she would look like? Describe her to me."_

_Verg had to think about that. His eyes shone as he pictured the image of his perfect mother. "Well, I think she would look like the mermaids in the fairy tales. She would have long black hair that flowed like waves and eyes the color of the sea."_

"_She sounds very lovely."_

_Verg nodded. "Her eyes would be like yours."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Her eyes would have that same thoughtful look. Like she's thinking about something real important." _

"_What would you two do together?" Papa asked._

_We would go swimming together everyday and she would patch me up when I get hurt and she would always have time just for me." He closed his eyes, visualizing the woman. "Oh papa, I wish you could see her, she's so beautiful."_

"_I'm sure she is." Papa nodded. "Come on, it's getting late and it's time for bed." He picked Verg up and placed him in his little bed._

_Verg pulled the covers over his body and eagerly awaited his bedtime hug._

"_Goodnight Verg." Papa said softly, hugging him close. "Pleasant dreams."_

"_Goodnight Papa, I love you." Verg whispered, hugging him back._

_Papa just smiled, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him._

_Verg nestled down in the soft blankets and dreamed of his fantasy mother. He would dream about her for several weeks after that until one fateful day, Verg decided to tell his big brother Marcello about his mother._

_Marcello had laughed at him after he had finished his story._

"_What's so funny?" Verg demanded. His little fists balled at his sides._

"_You are you stupid boy. The whole idea is ridiculous. What human woman in her right mind would want you as her son?" He laughed again. "You should stick to trying to earn our father's pride instead of daydreaming about imaginary mothers." His mocking laughter echoed in Verg's ears as he ran away._

_When he reached his room, he hid under the bed. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he drooped his head in shame. Marcello was right. What human would want him as a son._

_From that day forward, he had pushed the thought of a loving mother into the back of his mind and focused on winning his father's pride and love. It soon became an obsession which took over his life, while the vision of his mother quickly faded away to nothing…_

Verg studied Marina's face again. She looked so much like his vision. She even had the same eyes. Amonyushu had told him once that Marina would sometimes get a distant look in her eyes when they were together. As if she was thinking about something important. No, he told himself, his mother would patch him up if he got hurt. But, hadn't Marina done just that? Well, she would also love to swim. Marina loved to swim didn't she? She would also spend time with him and help him. She probably would if he didn't push her away.

He could argue with himself all he wanted but Marina was the very image of his dream mother. An overwhelming feeling of affection swept over him as he acknowledged this. _After all this time, you're finally here_, He thought. His lips curled up in a smile and he held her a little closer to his chest. _I'm sorry I've been so blind. I promise I'll make it up to you._

Once he reached her bedroom, he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, being careful not to wake her. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Marina," He whispered. "Pleasant dreams."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Submarine no. 6. That is all.

Ashes, Ashes

The next morning, Marina noticed something strange.

She remembered falling asleep on the beach but she woke up safe and sound in her bed. That was odd.

At first, she was confused as to how she had ended up back in her bed but soon remembered all that had transpired the night before. She felt guilty about what had almost happened and how it would have effected her young friend. _I never thought I would say this, but thank goodness Verg was there to stop me. _

At the breakfast table, something even stranger happened.

Usually, Verg would take his breakfast and leave without a word but today he actually greeted both the girls and sat down to eat with them and joined in on their conversations. He even seemed to be enjoying himself in their company.

Marina and Amonyushu looked at each other with surprise clearly written on their faces. They decided it was best to not look a gift horse in the mouth and just enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Once he was done eating, Verg excused himself and went back to his room.

Feeling that everything was okay, Amonyushu contemplated going and visiting some of her other friends. She hadn't seen them for quite a while because of the fear that if she left the two alone a fight would break out.

"Go visit your friends," Marina told her after listening to Amonyushu's idea. " I'll be fine. I think he's finally warmed up to me." She motioned her head in the direction of Verg's room. "Besides, if he starts acting like his old self, I'll knock him down a few notches." She added that statement with a wink.

"Try not to hurt him." Amonyushu smiled, walking to the doorway. "He is my brother after all." She then left the house with Marina smiling and waving after her.

Once Amonyushu was out of sight, Marina's smile vanished. She slowly made her way to Verg's room.

His sudden acceptance of her was puzzling. She wanted to know what had caused that change. Did it have something to do with last night? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

She knocked cautiously on his door. Mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"Come in." Came the muffled reply.

Marina opened the door and walked in to find Verg sitting on the floor with his back to her. She could hear the distinctive sound of metal against stone.

Verg turned in her direction, revealing the source of the sound. He had a sword on his lap and a whet stone in one hand. "Marina? What brings you here?" He seemed to be in a good mood still but that could quickly change.

"Can we talk?" She asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Sure." He pointed to a wooden chair. "You can sit there if you want."

Marina sat down at the indicated spot and waited until she had his full attention.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The shark-man asked as he ran the stone over the sword's blade.

"Well, I want to know why you're acting different today. Does it have something to do with what I told you last night? I didn't think it would effect you that much."

"Yes." He answered. "But not entirely."

"Go on." She coaxed.

After you told me about your loss I felt a sort of kinship with you and.." He paused.

"And?"

Verg refused to look her in the eye. "You would laugh if I told you."

"I promise I won't."

The shark-man hesitated and then said, "You look like my mother."

"I didn't know you had a mother."

"I don't." He told her about his conversation with his Papa. "…And one day, I made the mistake of telling Marcello about her. He laughed at me and said 'What woman in her right mind would want you as her son.' He was right. Who would want me as her son?"

Marina placed her hand on his shoulder. "I would." She smiled warmly.

Verg studied her face, looking for any sign of insincerity but could find none. "You aren't freaked out? I just told you I think of you as my mother."

"It is a bit strange but I'm open-minded." She cocked her head. "How old are you anyway? You look the same age as me."

Verg stood up and placed the sword back on the wall. "I'm nineteen and Amonyushu is fourteen."

"Wow, I'm only three years older than you."

Verg nodded. "After what Marcello said, I vowed that I would focus solely on gaining Papa's love and respect. I was so obsessed with it that I hurt anyone who threatened to take that away from me."

"It was that important to you?"

"Yes." He said sadly. "I wanted to prove to him that he was right to have me as his chosen son but I never got the chance." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. "For one moment, I wanted him to look at me without regret in his eyes." They trickled down his face and he sobbed.

Marina came over and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Verg wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and looked at the girl sitting beside him.

He managed a weak smile. Somehow, he felt better telling Marina all of this.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, anything." She was elated that Verg trusted her now.

"Do you know a red eyed mutio who goes by the name Mutio?"

"Yes." Marina was curious about this sudden change in subject. "She is a friend of mine."

I…have…feelings for her. Not just feelings, I love her with every fiber of my being."

"Mutio?" Marina was astonished. "Why? You've never shown any interest in her before." She excluded the part she had read about his childhood. Maybe, there was promise for them after all.

Verg nodded his head. "Yes I have but I avoid her out of respect to her. She is different than the others. More unique."

Marina frowned. Was that the only reason why he liked her. She didn't want him to like her just for her unique eye color. "My friend Kino once told me that she came across two that were even more unique than Mutio. I read about them in Zorndyke's journal."

"You must mean Pyra and Indigo. They certainly were unique compared to the others but they were completely devoted to my brother."

"I also read about a mutio that was born with orange markings and purple eyes. Wouldn't you have liked her better?"

Verg shook his head. He remembered the female. She was more unique than the others but she acted the same. "Iris was unique too but I'm not just talking about physical traits. Mutio is kind, smart, independent, loving, and brave. I've done terrible things to her but she found the courage to comfort me when I needed it and defy me when she thought I was wrong. I didn't think about it at the time, but I actually find her behavior to be quite honorable. She even saved my life after I helped destroy Marcello's ship."

"Wait a minute. You mean its true? You helped Blue Six defeat the Pyramid?"

He nodded. "I did. He was going to take away what Papa truly wanted."

"Wow, even though you hated the Blue Six, you sacrificed your ship to help them." She put her hand on his. "That was very noble of you. I'm sure Mutio respects you for that."

He hoped she was right. "She is unlike any other." He turned his gaze away from her. "That's I why love her. That's why I will have no other as my mate. If she will have me."

Marina wanted to tell him that Mutio shared his feelings but remembered her promise. "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Verg's brow furrowed in worry. "I wish I could but I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"How she will react? Like I said, I've done terrible things to her. What if she hates me? She has every right to reject me if I ask her. I'm better off not saying anything." He buried his face in his hands. "Even if she doesn't like me, I want to show her that I've changed."

Marina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She wanted to help her friends admit their feelings for each other. "If she hated you, she wouldn't have come to your aid." She stood up and put her hand on her hips. "Tell you what, I'm going to help you get the girl of your dreams." She loved playing matchmaker.

Verg stared at her in disbelief. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. You are my son after all and Cupid is my middle name. Well, actually, it's Isabelle but that isn't important."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No, but I have plenty of friends who tell me about theirs."

"This does not bode well."

"Relax, first of all I want to know how you plan on kissing her after you two become lovebirds." She was curious as to how a person with a snout could possibly kiss someone.

Verg opened his mouth and poked out a long blue tongue.

Marina's eyes widened in shock and she put her hands out in front of her. That was just unreal. "Whoa, Romeo. Lets not be too hasty. You want to win her over not creep her out."

Verg looked confused. "But that's how Marcello kisses Pyra and Indigo and they seem to like it."

"Maybe **they** like it but you're going to do nothing but intimidate and scare her if you try that now."

Verg looked at the floor with his ears pinned back. Now he knew why his mutios always ran away from him when he tried to kiss them.

Marina noticed his troubled look and decided to change the subject. "Okay, lets work on telling her how you feel about her. Do have anything in mind as to what to say?"

Verg nodded. "I do but I don't know if it's good enough."

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, lets hear it. Pretend I'm Mutio."

Verg raised a brow ridge. "Doesn't that seem a little weird? I just told you I think of you as a parent."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just tell me what you plan on telling her."

He took a deep breath and began, "Mutio, I have something to tell you. First of all, I want to express my gratitude to you for saving my life. The other thing is that I….I don't know what to say."

"Tell her what you like about her." Marina coached.

"Okay." He tried to regain his confidence. "Mutio, when I see your smiling face it feels like everything is right with the world. When your sad, it tears me up inside. I want to be there to comfort you and hold your hand. Day and night I dream of your beautiful and serene face. I dream that someday you will look at me with your lovely ruby orbs with the same love you give your siblings. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you. I wish I could take it all back. I want you to know that I love you and I would be honored if you chose me as your mate."

Marina stood up and applauded. "Very good. Very poetic but next time don't yell out the last sentence."

Verg smiled with relief. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Marina?"

"Yes?"

"How do human males show their love for a female and let others know that she is his? If I ask her to be my mate, I want her to know how much she means to me."

"A wedding ring or engagement ring symbolizes the love that a man has for a woman. It also lets other men know that she has already chosen a husband. Are you planning on giving her one?"

"I wish I could but I don't think any of my rings would fit her."

Marina grabbed his hand and pulled him to the doorway. "Come with me. I bet I can find what you need." She led him to her room and started digging through her trunk.

Verg stared in astonishment. "Amonyushu told me you had a lot of stuff but I didn't know just how much." He pulled out a dark blue dress and a pair of jeans. Why would you need all this?"

Marina smiled sheepishly. "The original plan was to go from port to port." She pulled out a jewelry box. "See all the sights. You know like shop and have brunch in New Paris. Go out to dinner and dancing in New Rome, et cetera."

"I see."

She opened the box and showed him the contents. "Take your pick."

"This is very generous of you." He stated as he looked over the rings to find the perfect one.

"No problem. I live to help out my family. Oh, by the way, don't propose to her right off the bat. Get to know her a little better first."

"I'll be sure to remember that." He scanned the rings for a few more minutes before picking one up. It was a gold band with an emerald in the center.

Marina glanced at what he picked up and then tried to snatch it from him. Her eyes were filled with panic.

"Any of them but that one."

"Why?"

She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "It was my mother's wedding ring. It's all I have left to remember her by."

Verg noticed her look of sorrow and gave back the ring. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She smiled weakly and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I should have told you sooner." She looked down at the box and picked up another ring for his inspection. "How about you pick another one."

He scanned the box for another second before his eyes lit up. _Perfect. _

It was a platinum ring that was shaped like a dolphin. Its body would wrap around the finger to form a circle. Between the beak and tail, was a beautiful sky blue aquamarine.

"I want this one." He held it out for her to see. "It would look beautiful on her."

Marina looked down at the ring he had chosen. "This ring has been in my family for generations but you may have it. I don't think my ancestors would have a problem." She grinned up at him with affection in her eyes. "You are my son after all."

Verg felt an overwhelming sense of happiness at her words. He hugged her close to show his gratitude. "Thank you." He whispered.

Mutio tottered up the trail towards the house. She was going to surprise Marina by showing how good she was getting at walking upright. She smiled, thinking of Marina's reaction at seeing her on the doorstep. She was almost there. She could see the window of Verg's room just ahead. She could see him standing there in the center.

Her eyes narrowed.

Verg was talking to someone.

It couldn't be Amonyushu. She had seen the cat-girl walking on the beach with the cat-boy from the party.

Once she got close enough to the window, she hid behind a nearby tree and watched as Verg talked. Whoever he was talking to was blocked from view by the curtains. She craned her neck to see who he was talking to and spotted Marina sitting on the bed with a serious expression. _Oh no, are they in another fight? Verg please be nice to Marina. She isn't as bad as you think she is. _She listened in on the conversation with the hope that it would not escalate.

"-I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you. I wish I could take it all back. I want you to know that I love you and I would be honored if you chose me as your mate."

Mutio gasped at those words with one hand clutched at her chest. Her heart felt like it had just shattered into a million pieces.

She took a step back with her head shaking in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Tears blurred her vision and she began to sob. She didn't want to believe it but she had just seen it with her own eyes. Verg had just proposed to Marina. The very person that she had trusted.

Not wanting to watch another moment, she turned back in the direction of the beach. She tried to run but tripped and fell to the ground. She got up and ran away on all fours with tears of betrayal streaming down her face. ================================================================

Peeling potatoes was not what Ash Talbot had in mind when he applied for this job. He sat on a wooden stool in the corner of the kitchen with buckets of potatoes surrounding him.

Sukune Tsuji, the chef, would frequently lecture him on the history and importance of the potato.

Ash would just nod or shake his head and emit the occasional grunt to show he was listening. How one man could be so obsessed with potatoes was beyond him.

Thankfully, Sukune was interrupted from his rant by another member of the crew. It was the tomboy, Toko.

"Hey Sukune." She greeted, not noticing the other man in the room. "Have you heard the news? Mayumi and Tetsu are engaged."

"Really?" The chef asked, pulling out a tray of rolls from the oven. "It's about time they got together. But what are they doing here. Shouldn't they be planning their wedding."

Toko shook her head. "That's what I thought. It turns out that Mayumi and Marina were good friends. When she found out Marina had been kidnapped, she wanted to help rescue her."

"I remember Ms. Jameson. She was a nice gal. Full of spunk. It's a shame she got herself kidnapped by those creatures."

Toko nodded.

Ash tuned them out at this point. He didn't care what they had to say. Besides, he had other things on his mind. His hands twitched as he peeled another potato. _Damn, why does this sweater have to be so itchy_. He had to fight down the urge to scratch at his neck. If he did, it would make it itch more and then someone would notice. He couldn't afford to bring attention to himself. He was lucky enough that the psychic brat hadn't joined the crew on this mission. She would have blown his cover as soon as he stepped on board. He couldn't be exposed. Not yet. Not until he had gone through with his plans.

He was so lost in thought that his hand slipped and the blade sliced open his thumb. He didn't even flinch as the metal cut into his flesh. He stared silently at the blood as it oozed out of the wound. _What a lovely shade of red. _He glanced over at the two crew members to make sure they hadn't noticed then licked the blood trickling down his thumb. He savored the coppery taste.

His thoughts turned to the reason of their voyage. Marina.

Everyone was hoping she was still alive and that they could save her. What a stubborn girl. Why couldn't she just die with all the rest. Oh well, it had been nice to see how much she'd grown. What a pretty little thing she turned out to be. Yes, a very pretty little thing indeed.

He frowned. He had to admit he had been too hasty when he killed her.

A thought occurred to him and his frown deepened. What if Marina had, by some miracle, actually survived the icy waters and reached shore. What if the chimeras **had** taken her hostage. If she managed to see him again she would tell everyone that he was the cause of it all. It could ruin everything. Or maybe not. Slowly, his frown changed to a devilish smirk. This girl was harder to kill than a cockroach. She just kept coming back. He was starting to feel an obsession for the girl. She had proven herself to be an interesting challenge. Well, it didn't matter if he had failed again in his attempt to kill her. Try, try again. This time he would take a different approach. Oh yes, this time he wouldn't try to kill her right away. If she had managed to survive…he placed one hand on his boot….he had a bullet in the chamber just for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Submarine no. 6 doesn't belong to me.

AN: This chapter has a lot of stuff happening so there will be a lot of jumping around. Please bear with me.

**Sweet Whisper**

If only she had her camera to take a picture of this moment. She really hoped Amy hadn't come home to check on them and ruin this fragile alliance. That would be embarrassing. Never in a million years did she think she would be chummy with the young commander, let alone be hugged by him and thought of as kin.

Marina stood there in Verg's embrace for a few minutes before her lungs demanded more air. "Verg?," Her voice came out muffled against his chest. "Mommy can't breathe."

Immediately, she was released from his grip and she took a grateful gulp of air.

Verg smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength."

"No worries," She said, rubbing her aching ribs. "Alright, lets get back to work. I don't want you to leave this house until you know exactly what you're going to say to her and the confidence to say it." She sat back down. "Lets take it from the top."

"!Dios mio," Freeda exclaimed. "Its so beautiful."

"Is it a real diamond?" Estella added.

"You bet it is." Mayumi replied, showing off the gold band on her finger. Perched in the center was a square diamond that sparkled from the overhead lights.

"How did he propose?" Rin asked, bouncing with excitement.

Mayumi blushed. "We were spending the day at the beach. I wanted to leave before it got dark but he kept talking me into staying. He said he wanted to see the sun setting in the water. You should have seen it. The sky was like a painting. Pink, purple, blue and gold. It was so beautiful. We watched it for a while and then he took my hand, got down on one knee, and proposed. It was so romantic."

"I bet it was," Freeda sighed, thinking of her own husband.

Toko made a retching sound. "How sappy can you get?"

Estella was about to tell her off when she noticed the chef's assistant in the corner of her eye. "Hey, there's that guy you were talking about," She said in a hushed tone. "I'd say he was cute if he weren't so creepy."

"What do you mean?" The others asked.

"Hello, the guy has weird skin and hardly talks. Not to mention the fact that he hasn't removed his sunglasses the whole time he's been here. Not only that, but when he talks to you he acts like he wants to get away as soon as possible. He's strange."

"Maybe, you scared him off with your foul temper," Freeda grinned.

Estella stuck out her tongue playfully.

Mayumi frowned, studying the man. "Something does seem off about him."

The others nodded solemnly. They had noticed how he skulked about the sub.

Mayumi continued to watch him as he moved some supplies.

For some reason, she felt on edge around him. He was too aloof. Too formal when he talked and Estella was right, he never took off his sunglasses. Not once. At least not when she was around. Not only that, but when he smiled it was tight-lipped and cursory. If she didn't know any better, she would say he acted like he didn't want to bring any attention to himself. Almost as if he was….hiding something.

"Ready to win over your dream girl?" Marina asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Verg replied nervously. "I hope I don't slip up."

"You'll do fine," She reassured him. "Come on, I'll walk you to the water." She took his hand and led him outside as the sun began to dip below the horizon, yelling 'Tallyho!' at the top of her lungs.

Once they reached the beach, they caught sight of Katsuma and Delphine splashing each other and giggling in the shallows. The two waved as Marina and Verg approached.

"Hey you two," Katsuma said cheerfully as the two finally reached them. "What are you scheming?"

Marina gave him an impish smile. "I'm playing matchmaker."

"Oh crap," He said in mock horror. He looked up at Verg. "She got you under her thumb, huh?"

Verg nodded.

"Have either of you seen Mutio lately?" Marina asked, ignoring the previous question.

"I think she's with Mother out there," Delphine informed her, pointing out to sea. "That's the last I saw of her before we came up here."

Marina thanked her and then turned to Verg and started checking him over to make sure he didn't have anything in his teeth or hair that would ruin the potentially romantic evening. All the while she gave him instructions. "Alright, don't overdue it. Let her make the first move and whatever you do, do not do that tongue thing. Capeesh?" She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Good luck."

Verg gave her a quick hug to the shock of Delphine and Katsuma then dove under the waves.

Marina watched him go clasping her hands to her chest. "My baby is growing up." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

The other two laughed at her antics.

All three silently hoped that everything would work out.

Verg swam through the inky waters, searching for Oceana. Thanks to his cat-like eyes he had no problem seeing in its murky depths.

He spotted the lady in question hovering above a deep canyon.

She glared at him as he reached her. "What do you want Verg?" She snapped. His status did little for her.

Verg ignored her rudeness. He was used to her hostility. "Where is Mutio?"

"What do you want with her?"

"I need to speak with her."

"Haven't you done enough?" She scoffed.

Verg remained undeterred. "Please, I need to tell her my feelings for her."

"Oh," She snorted. "Judging by the way you've treated her in the past, that isn't much."

"I need to tell her I love her."

"Love her?" Oceana hesitated, caught off guard by the sudden confession. "What if she doesn't love you back? What if she despises you?"

Verg straightened up with a determined look. "Then I will leave and never come back to bother her again."

"But we need you to lead us. Our creator chose you himself."

"Amonyushu would be a fair and compassionate leader. She would do a lot better than I did."

"You would leave your home?"

"If it means making Mutio happy than I will do it."

Oceana studied him. Searching him for any sign of deception.

"Very well," She nodded in approval. "I will let you speak with her."

"Where is she?"

"Down by the canyon's edge," She motioned her head.

"Thank you," He began to descend.

"And Verg-," Her tone was dangerous.

"Yes?"

She swam a little closer to him so that he could see the seriousness in her eyes. "If you hurt her again, I promise I will break every bone in your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," He gulped.

She smiled and swam further out to sea.

He took it as a sign that she was finished talking and swam towards the spot she had indicated.

Marina sat on the beach watching the setting sun.

The other two sat beside her. Delphine resting her head on Katsuma's shoulder.

Marina was thinking about nothing in particular when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned her head to meet Katsuma's gaze.

"What's up?" She asked, a little annoyed at the sudden attention.

"You never told me how you ended up here."

She sighed. She had been dreading this conversation. _Better get it over with. _She leaned back on the sand and began her story."My uncle decided I should get away from home for awhile so I was sent on his yacht for a tour of all the new cities. I guess someone suggested going to the Antarctic to see the glaciers or whales or something because we ended up out here. I was standing on the deck watching the waves when it happened"

"When what happened?"

Marina sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs as if shielding herself. "I had just finished talking with the captain when one of the crew came out with my trunk and threw it overboard. I yelled at him and he…he said I looked like my mother. Then he said some things about the day my parents died that he could only know if he had been there." Her voice cracked. "I think he- I think he was the one who did it. Caused the explosion." Delphine set her hand on Marina's shoulder to comfort her. "What did he look like?"

"I don't remember much but he had a handsome face and short, shaggy brown hair. I thought he was kind of creepy though because he had never said anything to me before. Just watched me. He wore sunglasses all the time so I couldn't see his eyes and his skin was a weird olive color." She shuddered at the memory.

It did not go unnoticed.

"What did he do to you?" Katsuma felt his temper rising.

"He hit me over the head with something blunt. It may have been a metal pipe. I don't know, I couldn't see it. Whatever it was it hurt bad." She rubbed at the scab on her head in remembrance.

Katsuma growled deep in his throat. _How dare he. That impudent little-_

"I'll never forget what he said to me after I asked him what he planned to do."

"What did he say?" The green man grit his teeth, his blood boiling. "What did that miserable thug tell you?"

"He told me 'I intend to finish the job my dear'. He said something else too that made him laugh. Something about the stuff I had brought. Then he picked me up and whispered 'Say hello to your parents for me' and threw me overboard." She looked over at the two and smiled weakly. "That's it. I may be a good swimmer but I wouldn't have survived for long if you hadn't showed up."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"Last I saw of him, he was in a life boat heading towards another ship hiding behind a glacier. As far as I know he hasn't been caught and my family thinks I'm dead."

"I swear if I ever get my hands on that creep-" He was stopped by Delphine's hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, silently telling him to drop the subject.

Marina just placed her chin on her knees and stared out at sea.

Verg found Mutio perched on the edge of the canyon with her legs dangling over the edge. Her back was to him, her head hung low. White and silver hair floating lazily in the current. She hadn't notice his arrival.

The bikini Marina had given her floated beside her. She had torn it off in frustration.

Verg paid no attention to it. His eyes narrowed taking in her features.

She looked different somehow. Her body resembled Marina's now more than her siblings. More curvy and fuller in the chest. Her pink gills were missing too. He also noticed that, every so often, a convulsion would wrack her body. Was she scared? Cold?

Verg realized with a start that she was crying. All the words he had wanted to say to her died on his lips. "Mutio, whats wrong?" He asked softly.

Startled, Mutio looked up at him and hastily wiped her eyes despite the fact that they were underwater.

"Nothing." She answered as dispassionately as possible. "I saw you with Marina earlier. I-I'm very happy for you both."

Verg knitted his brow, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you tell her you loved her."

"Sure, she's like family to me but I wasn't telling her I love her. She was helping me find the courage to tell someone else how I really feel about them."

"Oh, I see." Mutio murmured, thinking he was talking about someone on the shore. She got up and began to swim away. "I think I'll go visit my sisters now." She was halted by a gentle yet firm hand on her wrist.

Feeling disgruntled, She turned to glower at the offending hand and then up at him. "Let me go."

He stared back at her with a somber expression. "Not until you hear me out." His speech was long forgotten. He would have to improvise.

She moaned inwardly. She really didn't want to talk him right now. "Fine. I'm listening."

"I want to thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you and your sisters, I would be dead now."

"Your welcome." She turned to leave but was stopped again.

"You didn't let me finish. I also wanted to apologize for everything I've done to you." He hung his head in shame. "For the longest time, I've tried to get Papa to be proud of me and tell me he loved me. But each time I failed, I took my frustrations out on you and the others." He gently stroked the small scar on her ear. "That was wrong of me to do and not a day goes by where I didn't wish I could take it all back. "

"He never did say 'I love you' did he?"

Verg shook his head sadly, his ears pinned back. "It doesn't matter now." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Mutio, I'm so sorry I hurt you. You were trying to do the right thing and I was too stubborn to see." His voice quavered. "I know I don't deserve it but please….please-."

Without warning, he wrapped her up in a tight embrace. His head brushing against hers.

Mutio gasped in surprise and little silver bubbles escaped her mouth, fleeing for the surface. She wrapped her own arms around him as his body quaked with sobs.

The next two words were spoken very softly but she heard them clear as the water surrounding the two. "-Forgive me."

She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I already have."

His ears perked up and he smiled demurely. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It means the world for me to hear you say that."

She cocked her head. "It does? Why?"

Verg looked away not able to meet her curious gaze. "Because I love you."

"Love me?" She repeated.

He nodded, finally looking her in the eyes. "I realized it too late but I do. Every time I see you smile, I feel such bliss that my heart feels like it would explode with happiness and when your sad, I want to wrap my arms around you to shield you from anything that dares try to steal that pretty smile from your face. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life. I love you Mutio and I always will."

Mutio stared up at him in complete astonishment. "But-but why me? I'm different from the others. My eyes are-."

"I think you have lovely eyes."

"But they're red."

"Red is my favorite color."

Her mind reeled at that bit of news but remained unconvinced. "The others are so beautiful. You could have anyone of them." She indicated her chest and torso. "Look at me, my body changed. I stand out even more now. Why would you want someone as ugly as me?"

He took in every detail of her body but could not find anything but beauty. "You're not ugly and I don't care if you are different from your siblings. I still think you're beautiful."

_He thinks I'm beautiful_. She blushed slightly but it faded when she thought of another quality he couldn't possibly like in her. "I'm not obedient like the others. I've been nothing but defiant to you and kept you from getting Papa's approval. How could you love that?"

Verg smiled and shook his head. "No, you didn't keep me from winning him over. I love you because you did everything it took to stand up for what you felt was right. Even if it meant defying me or getting banished. You stuck up for what you believed in and tried to find a peaceful solution to the war against the humans and even though I was mean to you, you still stayed by my side. Like a true friend. That's what I love about you." He put his finger to his chin. "Now that I look back on it, you've shown very admirable qualities. You would make a wonderful leader."

Mutio was at a loss for words so she just floated there, letting all this new revelation sink in.

Verg took her silence as rejection. _I can't blame her_ _though. I'd feel the same way if I were her_. He stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "I think I should go now. I've kept you long enough."

His voice had snapped her out of her thoughts and she watched him, dazed, as he swam away. Out to sea.

"Wait, that isn't the way home."

He stopped momentarily. "I think it would be best for everyone if I left."

Shocked, Mutio swam toward him. "You can't leave. We need you. You're our leader."

"Amonyushu can lead." He began to swim away again but was stopped by a delicate and gentle hand on his wrist. He turned to look at her.

"Don't go," She said, tears leaking from her eyes to mix with the salt water. "Please, don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because, I love you too."

It was Verg's turn to be astonished. Did he hear her right? Did she actually say she loved him back?

"Remember that day when we were little and you gave me that fish you had caught?"

"Yes," He nodded. "You were crying."

"I was crying because the others had been picking on me and stealing the fish I caught. They would make fun of me because my eyes were different than theirs. I swam away to be alone and I saw you out fishing. It was your first time and the fish kept getting away-." She smiled at the memory. "But you finally caught one."

Verg smiled too. "I remember. It took me hours to get it. I was so proud of myself. I was going to show it to Papa."

"But you didn't. You saw how upset I was and gave it to me instead to make me feel better. You were so sweet. You might not think it had been much now but you made me feel special. Like I mattered. I'll never forget that day. It was the day I fell in love with you." Her face saddened. "Then something happened to you and you became bitter and angry. I was afraid of you. Afraid of what you had become. I thought I had lost the sweet little boy I had loved." She continued with a look of hope spreading across her features. "When Papa died and you mourned for him, I saw the little boy who only wanted his Papa's love come back." She held his face in her hands like the day their creator died. "I was so afraid. So afraid that I had lost you. I never want to lose you again." She looked deeply into his golden eyes and then leaned in and kissed him.

He was momentarily caught off guard but quickly returned the kiss. It was shy and a little awkward but to him it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

The subject had soon changed to a happier one and after chatting a little longer with Katsuma and Delphine, Marina had retired to the house.

When Amonyushu came home, she found the human sitting at the kitchen table staring sadly at a photograph in her hands.

"What are you looking at?" The cat-girl asked. Her curiosity at its peak.

"Just some old family photos," Marina replied, straightening the small pile on the table. "Wanna see?"

"You bet." She took a seat and picked up a photo of a teenage Marina standing next to a man with a muscular build. He was wearing some kind of suit with ornaments on the breast. The hair on his head and face was mostly black but with some gray mixed in. She noticed his beard and moustache were impeccably trim.

Judging by his stance and clothing, he must be a very important person. His steely blue eyes held an air of superiority. Who is this man standing next to you?"

Marina leaned over to get a better look. "That's my Uncle Gallagher. He used to be a general in the U.S. marines but pulled some strings so he could be closer to home. He's an admiral for the U.S. Coast guard now." She smiled fondly at the picture. "He might look like a stick in the mud but at home he's quite the prankster. Why else would I call him Uncle Gags."

"What are you wearing in the picture?" Amonyushu asked.

"Cap and gown. It was my high school graduation. I remember being very happy to leave. I hated the math classes and gym. Dribbling a basketball and trying to get it in the hoop is not my forte." She pulled out another picture from the pile. "Here's a younger me and my aunt Sylvia in her garden."

Aunt Sylvia was a slightly plump woman with brown hair tied in a bun. Her smile was warm and caring. The Marina in the picture looked about Amonyushu's age. Both were standing in front of a large garden full of flowers of every color, shape, and size. "She's a botanist and has made it her personal goal in life to breed a perfect blue rose. So far, she hasn't succeeded." She allowed Amonyushu to study the picture and admire the flowers in the background for a few moments longer before showing her the rest. "This is me and my cousins, my aunt and uncle at their wedding anniversary, me holding a tiger cub, me in a swimming competition. I never could win higher than a silver because my breasts always slowed me down… Me celebrating my twenty-first birthday-." She paused, staring at the next picture. It was the one she had been looking at when Amonyushu came in.

"What's wrong?" The cat-girl had picked up on her friend's distress immediately.

Reluctantly, Marina handed her the picture.

The picture was of a young couple in full wedding garb. They were smiling lovingly as they held each other.

They both had long black hair. The woman's being curly and tied into a bun on the top of her head with the rest hanging down over her shoulders, while the man had straight hair tied into a ponytail.

The man's eyes were a sky blue and the woman had dazzling emerald green eyes which matched her necklace and wedding ring.

They looked awfully familiar.

"Are these your parents?" Amy asked tentatively, unsure of how Marina would react.

The young woman nodded sadly. Her eyes focusing on the table.

"They look very happy together."

"They were. We all were," Marina leaned on the table, her eyes getting a distant look as she reminisced about her childhood. "I remember we used to go to the beach a lot when I was little and play in the surf. We would look for cool seashells to take home with us and write our names in the sand. Sometimes, we would build a sandcastle and decorate it with things we found on the beach." She smiled at a particularly pleasant recollection. "The earliest memory I can think of is when I was really young. Maybe three or four years old. We were watching the water, when I spotted a seal watching us in the waves. I pointed to it and asked what a dog was doing out in the water. Dad said it was a seal and he was watching the little Nereid on the beach. I asked him what Nereid meant and he said it was a beautiful lady who lived in the sea and liked to play in the waves. He said it described me perfectly and started calling me his little Nereid from that day onward." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Those were the happiest days of my life."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Terribly. I've tried to move on. Though it isn't easy when you see their faces every time you walk through the house. Not to mention that I always dream about the day they died around this time. My family doesn't understand just how painful it is for me. I wish I could get away from it. Just make it all go away."

"When did they pass?" Amonyushu asked. She tried to choose her words carefully so as not to make Marina even more upset.

"Tomorrow marks the twelfth year that they've been gone."

"I'm sorry." The cat-girl wrapped her arms around her saddened friend. Her next words were spoken with some hesitation but quickly became anxious as she continued. "I know we aren't related by blood but you could live here with me and Verg. We could be your family. You wouldn't have to be sad all the time because we'll be here for you to talk to. We'll make the bad dreams go away. We know how it feels to lose someone we loved." She looked up at Marina, beseechingly. " I don't want you to leave. Verg is so much happier with you here and so am I. Please stay here with us. "

Marina looked down at the cat-girl's big sad eyes and smiled. A genuine, warm smile. "I'd love to.

The coast was clear. Everyone was either eating, in the gym, or talking in the conference room.

Carefully, Mayumi made her way to the grampus and climbed in.

"Where are you going?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Marina is one of my closest friends." She answered her soon-to-be husband. She didn't even look over her shoulder as she started the grampus. "The sub is going too slow. I know she's alive. I can feel it. I've got to go save her. She'd do the same for me."

Hayami leaned on the pilot's seat. "You're not going-."

Mayumi looked at him, her mouth open in shock.

"-Not without me."

She smiled. "Strap in and hang on. Let's see how fast this bad boy can go."

The grampus exited the launch bay without anyone being the wiser. Except one.

Ash stepped out of the shadows, carrying a small duffle bag, and climbed into another grampus. He smiled, not believing his luck. He was well aware of Hayami and Kino's involvement in the ending of the war.

He started the engine and strapped himself in.

The chimeras would not be too happy to see the man who killed their beloved Papa.

Chaos would erupt as soon as the two stepped foot on the sand. They would be so preoccupied, they wouldn't even notice the second grampus.

His grin broadened. _Perfect_.

When they broke the kiss, Mutio rested her head against Verg's chest and together they floated there in each other's arms. Enjoying the other's company.

Verg was thinking about the future, when he detected a faint sound. He turned, ears swiveling, searching the dark waters for the source. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Mutio listened too.

Yes, there was something definitely out there. Out in the deeper waters.

Verg released her from his grasp and swam further out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here."

He swam a ways and looked back to make sure she wasn't following. She wasn't to his relief. From this distance, she looked like a tiny minnow.

He looked back out to sea and scanned for any sign of movement. There. He couldn't quite make it out but something was coming towards him. A dark blob against the blackness. He watched as it got closer and started taking shape.

It was still too far out but he could recognize that shape anywhere. A grampus. If it was coming, then Blue Six couldn't be too far behind. Ready for battle. But why?

His eyes widened in realization.

Marina. She set them up. That traitor.

He hurriedly swam back towards shore.

Mutio sensed his distress as he reached her. "Verg, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's a grampus. Headed this way. Marina lied to us. We have to warn the others."

She stared at him in disbelief. Marina wouldn't do such a thing. Would she?

Both swam back to shore as fast as they could.

Katsuma and Delphine were still sitting there when they arrived.

They noticed Verg's anger immediately.

"What's going on? Did you two get in a fight?"

Verg didn't even stop to explain as he headed back to the house. He yelled over his shoulder. "Mutio, you and Delphine go back to your mother where it's safe."

Katsuma caught up with him. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Marina betrayed us." Verg snarled. "She befriended us just to lull us into a false sense of security."

"What makes you think that?" Katsuma asked, not believing him.

"There's a grampus headed this way. Blue Six won't be too far behind. They'll kill us all if we don't do something. I'm going to get some answers from her even if I have to break every bone in her body."


End file.
